


Координаты точки невозврата

by Mariata



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Story, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Буду лаконична - перед вами третья часть приключений Кили и Фили. На сей раз с сюжетом мне весьма помог мой соавтор (https://ficbook.net/authors/3650).</p><p>1 часть: Новый год - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2725280<br/>2 часть: Снег над Харбор-Бридж - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2923081</p><p>Предпринимаю попытку вернуться к лихо закрученному детективу.<br/>Наркота, хитрые схемы, вот это всё.<br/>Посмотрим, как получится.</p><p>Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3331764</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

\- Пидор долбанный! – парень в чёрной кожаной куртке напоследок плюнул ему под ноги и развернулся, удаляясь в сторону кампуса.  
  
Ори попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но вышло совсем жалко, и фотограф кашлянул, дёргая друга за рукав.  
  
\- Пойдём.  
  
Кили вздрогнул, словно выходя из оцепенения. На улице было холодно и серо. Всё небо заволокли жирные чёрные тучи, но ветра не было и мелкие сухие снежинки, покачиваясь, медленно оседали на асфальт. Февраль…  
  
Миновав университетский двор, Ори затрусил к ближайшему «Тим Хортонс»*, перебегая дорогу на красный свет. Кили торопливо взглянул по сторонам и последовал за ним.  
  
\- Прости, ужасно замёрз, - улыбнулся парень, дёргая дверь кофейни и устремляясь к прилавку. – Тебе как обычно? - Ирландец кивнул и занял свободный столик у окна. – Один ванильный с ирисками и горячий шоколад, пожалуйста.  
  
Сделав заказ, фотограф опустился напротив, разваливаясь в удобном кресле и стягивая шапку. В центре стола романтично поблёскивала маленькая свечка в жестянке.  
  
\- Эй. Не обращай ты на них внимания, - тихо позвал друга Ори.  
  
\- Чёрт, я выгляжу как идиот. Я и есть идиот. И самое идиотское во всём этом идиотизме то, что я понятия не имел, кто этот Аман Лакур. Ну, то есть, что он гей. Откуда мне было знать?  
  
\- Мы же журналисты, - засмеялся Ори. – И вообще, он профессионал. А эти отморозки просто бесятся, что выбрали не их проект.  
  
Когда Аман Лакур посетил Райерсон с очередной лекцией, ничто не предвещало такого переполоха. Занятия харизматичного ведущего центрального телевидения всегда привлекали студентов, но в этот раз специальный корреспондент CBC в Латинской Америке объявил, что выделена особая стипендия на поездку в Аргентину. И не просто поездка, а поездка с самим Аманом. Счастливчик сможет не только пройтись со съёмочной группой по всем маршрутам, но и целый месяц будет собирать материал и готовить части документальной передачи для уникального проекта, посвящённого быту и жизни коренных народов. Конечно, Кили не мог не соблазниться этой идеей. Аман Лакур в свои почти сорок лет объездил весь американский континент, снял кучу самых разных фильмов, многие из которых ирландец хорошо знал. Он восхищался той лёгкостью и искренностью, с которой Аман преподносил свои истории зрителям. В конце концов, это был его независимый проект: он мог рассказывать о чём угодно. Как усердно полоскавшаяся в жёлтой прессе информация о том, что Аман гей, обошла Кили, он понятия не имел. Возможно, он бы и вовсе не стал участвовать в конкурсе. Хотя какого чёрта собственно? Ведь это он прилежно учит спряжения испанских глаголов и мечтает когда-нибудь вернуться в Перу. И если Лакуру понравился его проект, это ещё ничего не значит. Да и откуда ведущему было знать, что никому не известный студент-первокурсник, участвовавший в конкурсе, тоже гей? Соперники, конечно, увидели в этом то, что захотели. Обидно. Ведь он даже ни разу не общался с Аманом лично: впервые вблизи ирландец его увидел на вручении сертификата. Высокий, с лохматыми, выгоревшими волосами и бронзовой от постоянной работы на воздухе кожей телеведущий чем-то напоминал австралийского сёрфера. У Амана оказалась сухая грубая ладонь и тёплый умный взгляд серо-зелёных глаз. Он был такой настоящий и добрый, и, Кили готов был биться об заклад, что срать Аман хотел на все эти сплетни и толки – он был профи, он был выше всего этого. Этому стоило у него поучиться.  
  
\- Наверно, ты прав, - рассеянно произнёс Кили.  
  
\- Так. Ванильный кофе с ирисками и горячий шоколад, - бодро пропел официант над ухом, ставя на стол две белые кружки с традиционными тёмно-красными ободками у дна. – Хорошего дня!  
  
\- Спасибо, - Кили выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку, осторожно пододвигая кружку.  
  
\- Расскажи лучше, что там со свадьбой, - Ори сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился, облизав обветренные губы.  
  
\- В июне, - улыбка ирландца стала теплее и искренней.  


* * *

  
  
\- Дела сюда, а архивы унеси. Стой, Мэтт! Всё уноси, нечего копить этот бумажный хлам, - Фили устало потёр глаза, садясь за стол.  
  
\- У нас в работе только барыги из Флориды. Не переживай, босс, справимся, - усмехнулся Бофур. – На пару недель же уезжаешь, не на год.  
  
\- Магнит не забудь! – крикнул Мэтью уже из-за двери, балансируя коробками с разными бумагами.  
  
\- Мы тут, значит, зад морозим, а кто-то на Фиджи собрался? – хмыкнул Чарли, по-доброму хмуря густые брови.  
  
\- Чарли, не начинай, меня ведь сейчас совесть загрызёт, - рассмеялся блондин. – Кто вечерний сегодня?  
  
\- Мэтт, - полицейский поднялся, накидывая куртку. – Пойду. Обещал сходить с Энди в музей авиации, - Чарли повязал шарф и проверил бумажник.  
  
\- Мечтает стать лётчиком? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
\- Авиаконструктором.  
  
\- Серьёзно, - айтишник вскинул брови.  
  
\- И в хоккее знает толк, - подмигнул Фили. – Увидимся в субботу.  
  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся Чарли. – До завтра.  
  
Фили кивнул и вернулся взглядом к монитору, просматривая подходящие рейсы. Похоже, отец Кили отлично умел прятаться, ну, или ему просто нравилось жить отшельником на краю света. Впервые услышав от ирландца о том, что Джон О’Ши обретается где-то на Фиджи, полицейский вообразил себе тропические пляжи с пальмами, сплошь усыпанные мягким белым песком, а ещё соломенные домики аборигенов и всякую несусветную чушь, которую воображают обычно северные туристы, отправляясь на юг. На деле же оказалось, что отец Кили поселился на одном из многочисленных маленьких островков, куда даже местные авиалинии летали с пересадками.  
  
Вздохнув и представив, как они пересекают тысячи километров воды и совсем исчезают, растворяясь в бесконечной лазури где-нибудь над Самоа, Фили выключил компьютер.  


* * *

  
  
Автомобильная парковка возле Эйр Канада Центра – домашней арены «Торонто Мейпл Лифс» – уже была почти заполнена, так что им пришлось изрядно покружить, подыскивая свободное место. Втиснувшись, наконец, между чёрным «Лэнд Крузером» и раздолбанным стареньким «Вольво», Фили осторожно открыл дверцу, стараясь не поцарапать соседнюю машину.  
  
\- Ох, чёрт, - выругался Кили.  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Просто зеркало задел, - улыбнулся ирландец, поправляя сложенное зеркало «Лэнд Крузера». – Пошли?  
  
У входа на арену стояла небольшая очередь болельщиков, преимущественно в синих джерси местной команды, свободно накинутых поверх курток и свитеров, хотя кое-где мелькали и оранжевые полосы экипировки «Эдмонтон Ойлерс». Несколько человек скосили на них недовольные взгляды, кое-кто снисходительно улыбнулся. Фили заприметил макушку Чарли у входа и направился к нему.  
  
\- Они нас не сожрут? – поинтересовался Кили шёпотом, поправляя свою синюю парку.  
  
\- Бофура, может, и сожрали бы*, - засмеялся Фили. – Привет! – поздоровался он с полицейским, хлопая того по спине.  
  
\- О, здорово, - Чарли обернулся. Энди, топтавшийся тут же, робко улыбнулся.  
  
Фили улыбнулся в ответ. Приятно было видеть их вместе. Он как-то размышлял о том, как бы поступил на месте подчинённого: с детьми он не очень-то умел общаться, а если бы пришлось воспитывать чужого, уже взрослого ребёнка? Несколько раз он замечал, как Чарли что-то обсуждал украдкой с Бофуром, как, совсем забывшись и не заметив подошедшего начальника, рассматривал наборы для конструирования в каком-то интернет-магазине. Кажется, это было под рождество. А ещё, и это Фили знал совершенно точно, Чарли не любил хоккей.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли. Привет, Энди, - поздоровался Кили.  
  
\- Привет, - на мальчишке был новенький шарф болельщика «Нефтяников» с нарядными ярко-оранжевыми кисточками на концах, а на щеках полоски синей и оранжевой краски.  
  
\- Тоже первый раз на хоккее? – поинтересовался Кили, пока его парень с коллегой обсуждали какие-то свои дела.  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул Энди. – Но я видел матчи по телевизору. Папа… часто их смотрел.  
  
\- Ну, ясно. А теперь мы вживую с тобой посмотрим, - улыбнулся ирландец, стараясь не углубляться в эту тему. – За кого болеешь?  
  
\- За «Эдмонтон Ойлерс», - сообщил его юный собеседник серьёзно.  
  
\- Хот-дог будешь? Или как на хоккее принято? – спросил Кили, когда они медленно втиснулись внутрь.  
  
\- Можно, - парнишка пожал плечами.  
  
\- Идите с Чарли на арену, - скомандовал Фили. – Я захвачу еды.  
  
Внутри было тепло, шумно и много разных магазинчиков и кафе. Повсюду мелькали растяжки и плакаты с игроками «Торонто». Чарли уверенно продвигался к трибунам, держа Энди за руку, Кили шёл следом, стараясь не отставать. Выйдя на арену, полицейский осмотрелся и, завидев одинокий островок болельщиков с сине-оранжевыми шарфами, двинулся к нему и кивнул на места в паре рядов от компании:  
  
\- Давайте тут сядем.  
  
Хоккеисты уже вышли на разминку, а тренеры команд, перевесившись через бортик, что-то объясняли своим подопечным. Кили шмыгнул носом – они были в помещении, но ото льда шёл холодок и как будто сквозило.  
  
\- Не переживай, скоро тут будет жарко, - он обернулся, услышав голос Чарли, но полицейский лишь смотрел на лёд, сузив глаза. Кили даже показалось, что это прозвучало немного насмешливо и снисходительно. Наверно, Чарли, да и мужчины вообще, которые ходят на хоккей, считают геев неженками и недостойными таких развлечений. Может, Чарли даже думает, что он оскверняет этот храм спорта своим присутствием? Кили фыркнул, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, размышляя о том, что, возможно, взял этот последний бастион мужественности.  
  
\- А ну, поберегись, - Фили, осторожно балансируя напитками и бумажными пакетами с закусками, пробирался к ним.  
  
\- Давай сюда, - Кили поднялся и перехватил часть их сегодняшнего ланча. – Что это?  
  
Из пакетов пахло кисло-сладким соусом, луком фри и жаренным картофелем.  
  
\- Бургеры с кленовым майонезом, - улыбнулся блондин.  
  
\- Кленовый майонез? Ты шутишь? – ирландец удивлённо уставился на полицейского. Чарли засмеялся, принимая порцию угощения и бутылку содовой. Фили пожал плечами. – Вы, канадцы, просто помешаны на своём кленовом сиропе, - фыркнул Кили, вынимая из бумажного пакета горячий прожаренный бургер, усыпанный хрустящим луком. - А кленовый кетчуп бывает?  
  
Кленовый майонез пах весьма заманчиво и оказался странным, но неплохим дополнением к бургеру и картошке. Распробовав необычный сладковатый вкус, ирландец щедро обмакивал в него золотистые поджаренные ломтики.  
  
Началась игра. Кили едва успевал следить за шайбой, которая летала по льду из стороны в сторону. Гул трибун и резкие росчерки коньков на льду создавали причудливую симфонию напряжённой борьбы. А наблюдать за зрителями было не менее интересно: вот мужчина размахивает гигантским синим флагом с белым кленовым листом в центре, а вот девушка в оранжевом шарфе и джерси «Нефтяников» подбежала к ограждению и едва не вывалилась на лёд, на большом экране мелькали интересные кадры, выхваченные операторами: люди галдели, ели, дурачились, пили пиво и целовались. Ирландец посмотрел на Фили, который на пару с Энди вскакивал с места, когда шайба с визгом проносилась к воротам хозяев, и раздосадовано качал головой, каждый раз, когда атака оканчивалась неудачно. Он взял полицейского за руку, когда тот в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул, опускаясь на сидение.  
  
\- Прости, тебе, наверно, скучно? – виновато улыбнулся Фили.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? Мне хорошо, - Кили пожал плечами.  
  
Фили наклонился и быстро поцеловал его, а потом снова вернулся к событиям на арене. И ирландец не мог его винить – в этом азарте, бесспорно, что-то было. Кили вспомнил, как однажды ходил на матч по гэльскому футболу, когда встречался с одним из игроков молодёжной команды. Честно говоря, сам матч он помнил смутно – он остался в памяти сплошным зелёным пятном газона, мельтешащих игроков, звуками пьяного шума трибун и дождём – зато секс с этим парнем в раздевалке после игры он смаковал в деталях ещё долго.  
  
Прозвучал свисток и зрители отправились на перерыв.  


* * *

  
  
\- Энди очень расстроился, - заметил Кили, пристёгиваясь.  
  
\- Я бы тоже переживал в его возрасте, - ответил Фили, заводя машину. – Хотя в плей-офф они уже вряд ли выйдут в этом сезоне…  
  
Матч закончился со счётом 5 – 1 в пользу «Торонто Мейпл Лифс», а безутешные болельщики команды из Альберты ещё какое-то время молча сидели на стадионе, пока остальные зрители покидали свои места. Кили даже показалось, что Энди вот-вот заплачет.  
  
\- Кстати, - полицейский засмеялся. – Я однажды был так зол и расстроен после одного матча, что отказывался уходить с трибуны – просто сидел там и ревел, представляешь? – Фили бросил на парня смущённый взгляд. – Тогда отец привёл откуда-то Фина*…  
  
\- Какого ещё Фина?  
  
\- Ну, Кита Фина – талисмана нашей команды. И этот Фин меня утешал, - тихо закончил Фили и покраснел.  
  
\- Аха-ха-ха-ха, - ирландец зашёлся хохотом, представив, как несчастного Фили утешает гигантская плюшевая касатка.  
  
\- Эй, мне было девять! – попытался урезонить его полицейский.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - подмигнул Кили, давя смешок.  
  
\- Тебя нужно ещё что-то купить перед поездкой? – Фили перевёл тему, выруливая на дорогу к дому.  
  
\- Ну, разве что в аптеке, - многозначительно произнёс ирландец.  


* * *

  
  
\- Не боишься?  
  
Кили плотно сжал губы, отворачиваясь к окну. Долгий перелёт, пара часов сна в аэропорту и теперь следующий рейс. Отражение уставилось на него уставшими глазами из-под растрёпанной чёлки. Взлётно-посадочная полоса в догорающих предрассветных сумерках мигала красными огоньками, переглядываясь с огромным неоновым приветствием на стене терминала – «Алоха» - добро пожаловать на Гавайи.  
  
\- Прости… Просто, - Фили потеребил воротник бирюзовой футболки-поло. – Если бы я своего отца столько не видел, я бы переживал. Наверно…   
  
\- Я не знаю, Фили, - произнёс ирландец на выдохе, провожая глазами профиль гавайской девушки с цветком в волосах на фюзеляже выходящего на взлёт лайнера местных авиалиний*. – Не хочу думать, что он совсем изменился. Стал другим. Не хочу разочароваться, понимаешь? – Кили посмотрел на блондина.  
  
За эту пару месяцев, что они готовились к поездке, Кили созванивался с отцом всего несколько раз. Интернета, как и компьютера, у Джона О’Ши, похоже, не было, поэтому пришлось ограничиться кратким выяснением маршрутов по телефону. Кили ничего толком не знал о нём – лишь то, что живёт где-то на Фиджи и по-прежнему ходит механиком на кораблях в Тихом океане.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, я уверен, - Фили положил руку ему на плечо. – По крайней мере, ты не будешь себя винить потом всю жизнь, что отказался от этого шанса.  
  
\- Ага, - Кили горько усмехнулся. – И вот мы сейчас посреди океана, потратили кучу бабла на билеты и летим на поиски человека, которого я не видел больше десяти лет, - он нервно махнул рукой.  
  
\- Не думай о деньгах, пожалуйста, - полицейский нахмурился. – И знаешь, нет ничего противоестественного в том, что ты переживаешь. Расскажи, кстати, что со стипендией? Когда ты уезжаешь?  
  
\- Летом.  
  
\- Хм, а как же…  
  
\- После… свадьбы, конечно же, - ирландец слегка задержался на слове «свадьба», словно пробуя его на вкус. Уголки его губ вздёрнулись в лёгкой улыбке – было волнительно и приятно говорить об этом, хоть и немного странно.  
  
Пассажиров пригласили на посадку. Взяв Кили за руку, Фили побрёл к стойке регистрации. Парень скользнул пальцем по ободку кольца на безымянном пальце любимого и улыбнулся ещё шире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кофейня «Тим Хортонс» (Tim Hortons) - http://www.timhortons.com/ca/en/index.php - сеть канадских кофеен, основанная в 1964 году в городе Гамильтон, Онтарио.
> 
> *Известно жёсткое противостояние «Торонто Мейпл Лифс» и «Монреаль Канадиенс» (так как Бофур из Монреаля, предполагается, что он болеет за последнюю).
> 
> Форма «Торонто Мейпл Лифс» - http://www.icehockeyjersey.com/assets/images/nhl/Toronto-Maple-Leafs-Premier-Home-Jersey.jpg
> 
> Экипировка «Эдмонтон Ойлерс» («Нефтяники») -  
> http://www.icejerseys.com/images/products/33/Edmonton-Oilers-Reebok-Premier-Replica-Home-NHL-Hockey-Jersey-N6923_XL.jpg
> 
> Арена Эйр Канада Центр (домашний стадион «Торонто Мейпл Лифс») -  
> http://www.thestar.com/content/dam/thestar/sports/leafs/2013/01/20/maple_leafs_know_only_way_to_win_back_respect_is_by_winning/air_canada_centre.jpg
> 
> Рецепт кленового майонеза - http://www.food.com/recipe/maple-mayo-for-sweet-potato-fries-423544
> 
> Гэльский футбол – национальный вид спорта в Ирландии.
> 
> *Кит Фин (Fin the Whale) - антропоморфическая косатка, маскот «Ванкувер Кэнакс». Фин обычно бродит вокруг арены и бьёт в свой барабан. Его коронными движениями являются выпускание пара из своих огромных ноздрей и «поедание» болельщиков на «Роджерс-арена» (он подкрадывается к фанатам сзади и «проглатывает» их головы огромной плюшевой пастью). Фин – один из нескольких талисманов НХЛ, являющийся вратарём. - http://2.cdn.nhle.com/canucks/v2/ext/images/1213/stock/gameday_fin_1_b.jpg
> 
> *Hawaiian Airlines – на ливрее самолётов этой авиакомпании изображён профиль гавайской девушки с цветком в волосах:  
> http://img.planespotters.net/photo/126000/original/F-WWYX-Hawaiian-Airlines-Airbus-A330-200_PlanespottersNet_126927.jpg


	2. Глава 2

В международном аэропорту Нади людей поутру было немного, да и само распластанное здание больше напоминало супермаркет будним днём, чем аэропорт. Кили зевнул, уставившись на вереницу ярко-жёлтых такси у выхода из терминала. Он так устал, что не было сил уже ни нервничать, ни беспокоиться о предстоящей встрече с отцом, а предложение Фили всё же обменять билеты и остановиться на ночь в отеле принял без малейшего сопротивления.  
  
\- В отеле напротив есть свободные номера, - сообщил Фили, приближаясь. – Он, конечно, на дороге стоит, и вида на океан я тебе не обещаю…  
  
\- Плевать на океан, - махнул рукой ирландец, поднимаясь с чемодана. – Меня сейчас куда больше интересует подушка.  
  
\- С этим там проблем не будет. Пошли, - полицейский поставил чемодан на колёсики и покатил следом.  
  
Их придорожный приют оказался вовсе не замшелым мотелем, как ожидал Кили. Отдельные домики и небольшие виллы среди невысоких пальм были окружены бассейнами и прудиками, через которые тянулись причудливо изогнутые деревянные мостики. Настоящий тропический рай. И не будь он таким измотанным, то наверняка побродил бы вокруг, изучая местную архитектуру. Фили вставил ключ и толкнул дверь, пропуская ирландца внутрь одного из домиков.  
  
\- Ох… - Кили блаженно повалился на широкую кровать, застеленную белоснежными простынями.  
  
\- Эй, - рассмеялся Фили. – Обувь хоть сними.  
  
Он присел на край постели и наклонился, развязывая шнурки на кроссовках ирландца.  
  
\- Ммм… Спасибо, - промычал тот в ответ, обнимая подушку в яркой наволочке с какими-то местными орнаментами.  
  
Полицейский улыбнулся, глядя как его парень вскоре засопел, погружаясь в глубокий сон. Сам Фили, конечно, тоже ужасно вымотался, но завалиться в эту чистую постель, не приняв предварительно душ, он посчитал преступлением. Вздохнув, он поднялся и потопал в ванную. В кадке стояла декоративная пальма, а у раковины лежал большой тропический цветок кораллового цвета с огненными всполохами на каёмках лепестков. Гель для душа пах, наверно, такими же цветами или манго, решил Фили, размазывая по телу мягкую пену.  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, он опустился на кровать, стараясь не разбудить Кили, но ирландец всё равно дёрнулся и ресницы как будто дрогнули во сне.  
  
\- Спи, - шепнул Фили, укладываясь рядом.  
  
Кили потянулся и смешно приоткрыл рот во сне. Вообще, спящий он был ужасно трогательный и милый. Полицейский наклонился и поцеловал парня в лоб, заправляя за ухо тёмную прядь, упавшую на лицо, и вставил в волосы яркий цветок.  
  
\- Спи, любимый.  


* * *

  
  
Проснувшись и ощутив приятную лёгкость во всём теле, Фили понял, как же сильно им на самом деле необходим был этот отдых. На часах горело 4 утра по местному времени, а в Торонто сейчас был бы полдень. Из ванной доносился шум льющейся воды. Полицейский повернул голову – на стороне постели Кили валялась мятая одежда. Фили улыбнулся, заметив на подушке тропический цветок.  
  
\- Как же приятно иногда просто принять душ, - ирландец вошёл в комнату, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
  
\- Вчера ты был иного мнения, - засмеялся Фили.  
  
\- Вчера было вчера, - резонно отметил Кили, садясь на постель и доставая телефон. – Вылет через три часа. И я умираю с голоду, если честно.  
  
\- Да, не откажусь от завтрака.  
  
В их отеле подавали горячий чай и свежий домашний хлеб, а от разнообразия местных экзотических фруктов у Кили просто зарябило в глазах. Он смело набрал себе понемногу всего, невзирая на предупреждения Фили, и смаковал сочные кусочки, стараясь запомнить, что ему понравилось, а к чему лучше больше не приближаться.  
  
Перелёт до Сувы занял меньше часа, но, садясь в небольшой самолёт местных авиалиний с уже знакомым орнаментом на борту, Кили порадовался, что их воздушное путешествие вскоре закончится. Он разглядывал синюю, усеянную изумрудными островками и лазурными кольцами атоллов, гладь океана под крылом и думал о том, как впервые увидел испещрённую озёрами землю Квебека с самолёта. Ирландец оторвался от окна и встретился глазами с полицейским. Фили улыбнулся в ответ и взял его за руку. Внутри от волнения всё трепыхалось. Наконец, самолёт зашёл на посадку, а капитан объявил, что вскоре они приземляться на острове Сишия, температура 28 градусов, солнечно.  
  
\- Он нас встретит, - сообщил Кили, скорее больше, чтобы успокоить себя.  
  
\- Ты звонил?  
  
\- Да, что билеты поменяли.  
  
Пассажиры вышли из самолёта прямо на грунтовую взлётно-посадочную полосу на берегу океана. Пожилую пару из Китая уже ждал гид с табличкой, остальные побрели к парковке у здания аэропорта. Ярко светило солнце, от крика чаек и шума волн гудело в ушах, запахи трав, топлива и солёной воды ударили в нос, и Кили показалось, что у него кружится голова, а в глазах сейчас потемнеет. Он не сразу заметил мужчину в серых шортах-карго и тёмно-синей футболке, которой сделал пару шагов навстречу и замер в нерешительности.  
  
\- Кили? – мужчина кашлянул, прочищая горло, и быстро двинулся к нему.  
  
\- Пап?..  
  
\- Давай, помогу с вещами. Лодка у причала.  
  
\- Мы не на машине поедем?  
  
\- Нет, сынок. Нам на соседний остров.  
  
Фили видел, как у Джона трясутся руки, когда он взял чемодан, как они с Кили скользят друг по другу взглядами, не решаясь пока спросить, сказать, коснуться. Да и чего он собственно ждал? Что отец и сын бросятся в объятья друг друга после стольких лет разлуки? Он просто шёл следом, глядя в напряжённую спину ирландца и такую же напряжённую спину его отца.  
  
У насыпного причала стояло несколько моторных лодок и катеров. Отец Кили подошёл к бело-синей лодке с небольшим флагом Фиджи на борту и погрузил в неё чемодан.  
  
\- Забирайтесь. Если устали – там есть диван. Ехать часа полтора.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, вздремну, - быстро ответил Фили, потягиваясь, и вышел на открытую палубу.  
  
Кили бросил на него удивлённый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Джон О’Ши завёл мотор и встал у штурвала, выруливая из бухты, он взял курс на север, огибая остров.  
  
\- Кили… - он обернулся, когда лодка вышла в открытую воду. – Вот чёрт. Прости, сынок, не знаю с чего начать, - он махнул рукой и сунул её в карман.  
  
Сердце забилось сильнее и в глазах, кажется, снова всё поплыло. Кили хотел столько всего спросить и рассказать, но не мог произнести ни слова. Горло как будто сдавило. Джон растерянно смотрел на него и Кили чувствовал, что его отцу не легче. Он постарел, конечно, отметил ирландец, разглядывая загорелое лицо, забранные в хвост волосы, тронутые сединой, но глаза были такие же живые и добрые, как в тот день, когда отец долго-долго держал его на руках, крепко стиснув в объятиях, а потом ушёл и больше уже не вернулся.  
  
\- Почему ты не вернулся?  
  
\- Смелости не хватило, наверно. И мама не ответила ни на одно моё письмо, я думал, она не хочет меня больше видеть.  
  
\- А я? – спросил Кили дрожащим высоким голосом и сморгнул выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
  
\- Сынок, я очень хотел вернуться, но я был уже далеко – много работы и много долгов.  
  
\- Чушь. Торин бы купил тебе билет.  
  
\- Торин сказал, что сам о вас позаботится и чтобы я больше не беспокоил его сестру.  
  
Кили испуганно уставился на отца. Это было очень похоже на дядю, на того молодого Торина, который считал, что всегда знает, как лучше. Нельзя было его винить – он заботился о сестре и племяннике, работал и строил планы на будущее. Да, Торин многого добился, а Джон О’Ши по-прежнему был корабельным механиком.  
  
\- Наверно, твой дядя был прав. Так было лучше для вас…  
  
\- Нет! – Кили осёкся. Он хотел закричать, сказать, что ему нужен был отец, а не дядя Торин, что ему так не хватало его, когда он взрослел, когда понял, что не такой как остальные мальчишки, когда ушёл из дома, когда начал торговать собой… - Мне нужен был ты.  
  
Джон смотрел на Кили, и, словно прочтя все мысли и тревоги в его глазах, протянул руку, не решаясь коснуться плеча.  
  
\- Кили, - тихо позвал он сына. – Господи, ты так вырос. Ты такой взрослый. Мне очень жаль, что меня не было рядом. Мне жаль… Правда.  
  
\- Почему ты не вернулся? – ещё раз упрямо спросил Кили, прекрасно понимая, что ответа на этот вопрос у его отца нет: Джон был подавлен.  
  
\- Я боялся. Не знаю… - он бросил быстрый взгляд на океан, выравнивая курс, и опустил глаза. – Боялся, что мама кого-то нашла, что я тебе не нужен.  
  
\- Ты был мне нужен! – заорал Кили. – Когда моя жизнь превратилась в ад, когда мама обвиняла весь мир в том, что её сын вдруг стал геем, - каждое слово было наполнено ядом, но юноша ничего не мог с собой поделать: нужно было просто выплеснуть это всё.  
  
Они стояли в тесной кабине моторной лодки, несущейся по волнам где-то посреди Тихого океана, бежать было некуда, прятаться негде. Они были один на один в этом абсурдно сжатом пространстве.  
  
\- Это была самая большая ошибка в моей жизни, - тихо произнёс Джон. – Ты не должен меня прощать – я бы не простил, наверно… У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, Кили. Столько времени прошло. Когда ты ребёнок, кажется, что взрослые никогда не ошибаются, а я ошибся.  
  
\- Чёрт. Пап…  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Я очень зол. Я не должен злиться, но я злюсь, - Кили начал тереть глаза, пытаясь смахнуть слёзы, но сделал только хуже и солёные дорожки свободно потекли по щекам. – Блять… - выругался ирландец.  
  
\- Кили, которого я знал, никогда не ругался, - заметил его отец.  
  
\- Того Кили давно уже нет.  
  
\- А какой есть?  
  
\- Кили-раздолбай, который пустил свою жизнь под откос и так бы и барахтался на самом дне, если бы не повстречал одного человека.  
  
\- Твой жених? - Джон кивнул в сторону палубы, где дремал Фили.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Выходит, он твой ангел-хранитель? – улыбнулся отец.  
  
\- Что-то вроде того. Мне повезло, что я нашёл его, - Кили шмыгнул носом.  
  
\- Жаль, что мне не встретилось никого, кто бы мог вправить мне мозги, - покачал головой Джон. – Хотя, может, ещё и не поздно?  
  
\- Может, - парень пожал плечами.  


* * *

  
  
Они обогнули холмистый, заросший деревьями остров с юга и прошли вдоль отвесного скалистого берега, причалив у белого песчаного пляжа. Джон остановил лодку у узкого деревянного пирса и выбрался наружу.  
  
\- Вон там моё жилище, - он махнул рукой в сторону густых зарослей, где виднелась белая стена небольшой постройки на сваях.  
  
\- Вы один здесь живёте? – поинтересовался Фили, волоча чемодан.  
  
\- На западной стороне острова есть деревня. Тоже называется Тавука, как и остров. А на этом побережья я один.  
  
Фили вздёрнул бровь, косясь на Кили, но тот шёл, думая о чём-то своём.  
  
\- Располагайтесь, - Джон открыл дверь, пропуская парней в дом.  
  
Жилище было весьма скромным, но уютным. Большую часть дома занимала одна большая комната, которая, по всей видимости, служила хозяину и кухней, и гостиной, а противоположные стены, выходившие на океан и лес, были сплошь застеклены, двух остальных стен было практически не видно за плотными рядами полок и шкафов, набитых книгами и коробками. Среди этой пестроты виднелись две двери.  
  
\- Там моя комната, - Джон махнул на ближайшую дверь. – А вон та свободна. В ней раньше жил Тревор. Мой друг.  
  
\- А где он сейчас? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Погиб в шторм.  
  
\- О, мне жаль… - полицейский закусил губу.  
  
\- Ничего, - Джон кивнул.- Я пойду готовить ужин на костре. Не буду мешать.  
  
Когда дверь за отцом Кили захлопнулась, Фили прошёлся по комнате, поскрипывая плетёным половиком. Ирландец опустился на диван напротив старого лампового телевизора.  
  
\- Ну, чего ты? – блондин подошёл к нему, садясь рядом. – Не рад, что прилетели?  
  
\- Не знаю, Фили, - парень откинулся назад, закрывая глаза. – Так странно всё это.  
  
\- Дай ему время. И себе, - он помолчал. – Пойду комнату посмотрю.  
  
Фили толкнул раздвижную дверь и вошёл внутрь, таща за собой чемодан. Комната была небольшая – места хватало только для узкой кровати вдоль стены и встроенного шкафа. На стене висел старый пожелтевший плакат с изображением какой-то женщины, наверно, певицы или актрисы. В углу стояла раскладушка, а на постели лежала стопка чистого белья. Фили пристроил чемодан у стены, чтобы не мешался, и разложил раскладушку – даже при всём желании они с Кили не уместились бы на одной кровати, больше напоминавшей койку в каюте корабля.  


* * *

  
  
Сумерки опустились на остров как-то совсем внезапно. Только миг Кили наблюдал, как солнце плывёт по поверхности океана, словно плавясь в пурпурной воде, а потом от него осталась лишь полоска лилового цвета да всполохи красных облаков. Всё небо усеяли крупные южные звёзды.  
  
Костёр на берегу уютно потрескивал. Джон осторожно снял небольшой котелок и поставил на сложенные башенкой белые кирпичи.  
  
\- Немного остынет и можно есть. Сейчас стол принесу.  
  
Он скрылся за деревьями, где располагалась хозяйственная пристройка с ванной, и вернулся со складным столом и стульями.  
  
\- Давайте помогу, - Фили перехватил у него пляжную мебель.  
  
Кили сидел на песке чуть поодаль. Он больше не заговаривал с отцом и весь вечер провёл слоняясь по пляжу, пока Джон и Фили хлопотали вокруг костра. Отцу было здесь хорошо. Он чувствовал себя вольно и свободно. За это Кили не мог его винить. Но что-то внутри не позволяло простить и смириться.  
  
\- Кили, ужин готов, - позвал его жених, когда на столе уже стояли тарелки с дымящимся кушаньем.  
  
\- Что это? – спросил ирландец безо всякого аппетита, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
\- Рыбная лапша с перцем, - сообщил Джон, нарезая хлеб. – Приятного аппетита, сынок.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, и Фили был благодарен включённому радиоприёмнику, шум которого, сливаясь с шумом прибоя, разбавлял эту напряжённую тишину.  
  
\- Фили сказал, что ты выиграл грант и поедешь в Аргентину, - нарушил молчание Джон.  
  
\- Да. Мне нравится Южная Америка. Было бы здорово там побывать, - ответил Кили, размешивая густой острый бульон.  
  
\- В Аргентине красиво, - мечтательно произнёс отец. – Мы как-то ходили до Ушуаи зимой – когда горы покрыты снегом, это фантастика. Кажется, что ты где-нибудь в Норвегии. И мы видели там пингвинов.  
  
\- Я знаю. Ты присылал открытку из Ушуаи, - тихо ответил Кили, глядя в тарелку. – Я тогда пошёл в библиотеку и искал в атласе, где она находится, - он поднял взгляд, в его глазах горел живой яркий огонёк. Его отец увидел мир, он работал и путешествовал. Можно ли было винить человека за то, что он следовал за своей мечтой? У Кили сейчас была возможность летать по свету и заниматься любимым делом, а на что мог рассчитывать молодой бедный механик из Ирландии?  
  
Джон сначала растерялся под пристальным взглядом сына, а потом улыбнулся и отложил ложку в сторону.  
  
\- Я хотел бы забрать тебя к себе… Но что за жизнь для маленького мальчика на корабле? Я рад, что ты учишься. Я так горжусь тобой, Кили.  
  
\- Надо бы отметить встречу, - заметил Фили.  
  
\- Можем поехать на Вануа-Мбалаву. Там много туристов и есть бары, - предложил Джон.  
  
Рассекать океан в ночи было прекрасно. Кили вышел на открытую палубу и смотрел, как в воде отражаются сотни огоньков по берегам островов. На Вануа-Мбалаву, и правда, жизнь била ключом: на пляже горела иллюминация, а музыканты, расположившись на деревянном помосте, выводили пронзительную мелодию на саксофонах. Смуглая девушка с афро в коротком оранжевом платье и светлый парень в белой майке извивались, словно соревнуясь в виртуозности, а потом их мелодии сливались в одну, дополняя друг друга.  
  
\- Никогда не увлекался тропическими коктейлями, - хмыкнул Фили, потягивая очередную банановую коладу. Или предыдущая была классической? В голове уже мягко плыло от выпитого рома, и от этого улыбка Кили, которую тот, услышав признание, даже не пытался сдержать, казалось ещё более притягательной. Ирландец пританцовывал в такт незамысловатой, приставучей мелодии, по щекам блуждал лёгкий румянец от выпитого, и весь этот пляж с пальмами, песком, волнами и людьми словно покачивался в едином танцевальном ритме.  
  
Фили бросил взгляд на Джона, который отправился в бар за очередной порцией спиртного и объяснял сейчас юноше за стойкой, что ещё намешать в три пустых харикейна. Полицейский невольно улыбнулся ещё шире, понимая, что первый же вечер на острове долго не выветрится из памяти.  
  
\- Так, парни, за ваш приезд!  
  
Джон поставил на стол пузатые, вытянутые бокалы на коротких ножках, утыканные каким-то безумным количеством бумажных зонтиков и коктейльных шпажек с ломтиками фруктов. Капли конденсата тут же начали стекать на стол, чертя дорожки на запотевших стеклянных боках – никакое количество льда не заставит напиток остаться действительно холодным. Не надолго.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты объявился.  
  
Тихий голос Кили внезапно прорезал и музыку, и шум веселящейся толпы, проникнув в самое сердце, и Фили как никогда резко осознал, как много значит для него эта встреча. Спустя столько грёбаных лет тишины. Молодой полицейский накрыл ладонь любимого человека своей - жест, уже ставший привычным в том мире на двоих, что они однажды начали делить так сумбурно. Казалось, прошла уже целая вечность.  
  
Фили молча улыбнулся одними уголками губ, когда Джон стиснул сына в крепких объятиях, а потом удивлённо вздохнул, когда оба - отец и сын, не разобрать, кто потянулся первым - утянули его в кольцо рук. Смятый неловкой рукой миниатюрный зонтик упал на пол забытым, но таким естественным, завершая момент.  


* * *

  
  
Следующие несколько дней Фили просыпался почти в полдень, ходил на пляж, загорал, снова спал – словом, был предоставлен сам себе, пока Кили с отцом навёрстывали упущенное за столько лет время. Ирландец вставал на заре и ходил с Джоном в море, похоже, даже учился управлять лодкой – по крайней мере, Фили слышал, как отец объясняет ему что-то про морские узлы и правильный хват штурвала. Забытым полицейский себя не считал. В конце концов, Кили нужно было побыть наедине с отцом.  
  
На пятый день он проснулся и заметил, что Кили ещё спит. Вероятно, Джон сегодня никуда не собирался или парень просто устал и решил подольше понежиться в постели. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям о том, что ему представился шанс провести утро с любимым, Фили перебрался к нему на кровать.  
  
\- Мммм, ну, Фили… - брюнет лениво потянулся, откидываясь на влажную от пота и солёной воды подушку. Мокрые спутанные волосы прилипли к шее, и от всего этого было просто невыносимо жарко. – Жарко же, - ирландец виновато уставился на любовника.  
  
\- Как насчёт пропотеть, а потом искупаться? – блондин поиграл бровями.  
  
\- Вот умеешь ты уговаривать, - засмеялся Кили, придвигаясь ближе, скользя в тёплые липкие объятия.  
  
Полицейский коснулся его губ, проводя языком по самому краю. От парня пахло солью, водорослями, горячим песком и океаном. Кили медленно закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, и его тихий довольный стон потонул за шумом лопастей потолочного вентилятора, едва-едва разгонявшего горячий влажный воздух.  
  
\- Повернёшься? – Фили нежно прикусил ирландца за ухо, опускаясь ниже и оставляя смачный поцелуй на плече.  
  
Кили опёрся на локти, чуть приподнимаясь, и бросил на полицейского нетерпеливый взгляд.  
  
\- Сейчас, - Фили закусил губу, наклонившись и шаря в чемодане в поисках тюбика со смазкой, которым они ещё так ни разу и не воспользовались.  
  
\- Аааах, - ирландец поморщился с непривычки, но потом быстро расслабился и подался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
  
Быстро подготовив любовника, Фили толкнулся внутрь, неглубоко, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Было так жарко, липко и лениво, что хотелось делать всё медленно и неспешно. Он вышел и также медленно скользнул обратно, задавая размеренный темп. Кили застонал, и Фили наклонился, целуя его в плечо, а потом ирландец повернул голову и поймал его губы, обвивая рукой шею.  
  
\- Я почти… - полицейский тяжело задышал, разорвав поцелуй.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Он сделал ещё пару движений и кончил, прижимаясь бёдрами к Кили, а потом отстранился. Ирландец перевернулся и провёл рукой по всё ещё возбуждённому члену.  
  
\- Сейчас, - Фили отдышался и склонился над ним, устраиваясь в ногах кровати. Он едва успел взять горячую твёрдую плоть в рот и пройтись языком по стволу, как ирландец крепко вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, кончая.  
  
\- Как хорошо, - Кили выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
  
Почти мгновенно раздался стук в дверь.  
  
\- Кили, я еду на Вануа-Мбалаву, - Джон кашлянул. – Вам нужно чего-нибудь в супермаркете?  
  
\- О, - Кили замер. – Так сразу и не знаю… Ничего, наверно.  
  
\- Ладно. Если что, можем завтра съездить.  
  
К обеду Джон вернулся с покупками, и Кили помогал ему разгружать лодку. Закупался его отец основательно – Фили проводил удивлённым взглядом несколько ящиков бобов и пару увесистых мешков крупы.  
  
После совместной трапезы полицейский вновь был предоставлен сам себе. Сегодня он собирался изведать небольшой кустистый утёс к северу от жилища Джона. От пляжа он был отделён высоким отвесным склоном, так что Фили рассчитывал отправиться туда вплавь и выйти на берег с другой стороны. Ветра не было, и он довольно быстро добрался до утёса. Берег за ним действительно оказался пологим, и Фили без труда взобрался на холм. Трава здесь как будто даже была притоптанной, метрах в пятидесяти был ещё один пляж. Фили обвёл взглядом горизонт – как же тут красиво! Остров грядами поднимался вверх и казался гигантским, поросшим мхом валуном. Вдали виднелись светло-голубые пятна атоллов в каёмках тёмной воды.  
  
Отдохнув, Фили решил подняться повыше и взглянуть на остров сверху. Он пожалел, что не взял с собой камеру, хотя вплавь её переправить было бы невозможно. Ничего, как-нибудь он предложит Кили прогуляться сюда вместе. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, полицейский продирался сквозь густые заросли тропической флоры, забирая немного на юг. В одном месте склон был не таким крутым и сильно утоптанным, дорожка вилась вниз и, петляя между высоких стволов вейтчия и кустов морских маргариток, выходила к домику Джона, серая крыша которого виднелась внизу. Фили усмехнулся, почувствовав себя исследователем. В детстве, играя с мальчишками, они рисовали карты ближайших парков и отмечали на них спрятанные сокровища. Интересно, а у этого маленького островка уже есть свой картограф?  
  
Размышляя об этом, Фили брёл по тропинке вверх и вдруг наткнулся на невысокую изгородь, связанную из пальмовых стволов. Нет. Ему, наверно, показалось. Фили подошёл ближе. Так и есть.  
  
\- Чёрт…  
  
Развернувшись, полицейский бросился обратно, спотыкаясь и царапая босые ноги. Последние метры до пляжа он преодолел на какой-то немыслимой скорости и чуть не упал, сбегая к песку. Ирландца нигде не было видно.  
  
\- Кили? – позвал он, подходя к дому.  
  
\- Я здесь, погоди, - раздался голос из ванной.  
  
Фили дёрнул незапертую дверь и ворвался в хозяйственную пристройку.  
  
\- Эй?! – Кили застегнул молнию на шортах и подошёл к умывальнику. – Не надо ко мне врываться, когда я делаю свои дела, хорошо?  
  
\- Кили, я кое-что нашёл, - сообщил полицейский, глядя на него в упор.  
  
\- Что нашёл? О чём ты? – ирландец нахмурился, окидывая его взглядом. – Где ты был вообще? – он уставился на измазанные в грязи и песке ноги Фили, с полосками свежих царапин.  
  
\- Гулял по острову. И знаешь что? У твоего отца на заднем дворе плантация конопли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карта Фиджи для ориентации в пространстве -  
> http://internationalrescue.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Sarah-Larnach-Fiji-Map-copy-lower-res.jpg
> 
> Отель Токатока - http://warwickhotels.com/tokatoka-resort/rooms/


	3. Глава 3

\- Ну? Что скажешь? – Фили перевёл на ирландца озадаченный взгляд. Они стояли перед изгородью из пальмовых стволов, за которой раскинулись заросли самой настоящей конопли.  
  
\- Блять, - выругался Кили. – Но с чего ты взял, что это его трава?  
  
\- Хм, может, с того, что он живёт на этой стороне острова один?  
  
Ирландец тяжело вздохнул и в сердцах пнул ногой плетёную ограду.  
  
\- Эй, - полицейский взял его за руку. – Давай поговорим с ним? Как знать, может, не так всё и плохо?  
  
\- Ага. Конечно, - парень хлопнул себя по лбу и закрыл ладонью глаза. – Мой отец выращивает траву! Блять, мне херово. А если его поймают? – он убрал руку от лица и испуганно уставился на Фили.  
  
\- Вот об этом и нужно поговорить. Здесь всё-таки не Орегон*.  
  
Кили молча кивнул и они побрели к пляжу. Погода испортилась – стало пасмурно, небо было хмурым, а океан серым. Плюхнувшись на белый с прожилками сухих чёрных водорослей песок, ирландец обхватил колени руками. Фили опустился рядом.  
  
\- Почему, как только что-то налаживается, обязательно случается какая-то херня? – процедил парень сквозь зубы, водя пальцами по песку и загребая пригоршни мелких песчинок.  
  
Полицейский промолчал. Он уже начал винить себя, что вообще рассказал об этой внезапной находке Кили, но и утаивать что-то от любимого не хотелось. Он бросил взгляд на холмистый южный берег, где из-за отмели показалась моторная лодка Джона.  
  
\- Чёрт, - ирландец тряхнул головой и поднялся, направляясь к деревянному пирсу.  
  
\- Привет, парни, - улыбнулся мужчина, выбираясь из лодки, в руках у него был пакет из прачечной. – Как провели время? Погода сегодня неважная, может быть гроза, - отметил он, махнув на воду, покрывшуюся мелкой рябью от набежавшего ветерка.  
  
\- Пап, какого хрена у тебя за домом растёт трава? – выпалил Кили, в упор глядя на отца и сложив на груди руки.  
  
\- О чём ты? – Джон наклонился, удобнее перехватывая пакет, и растерянно посмотрел на сына.  
  
\- Мы видели. Там, наверху, - нетерпеливо повторил ирландец, махнув рукой в сторону склона. – За забором целая плантация травки.  
  
\- Ах, это… - Джон нахмурился, но не сказать, чтобы он был сильно взволнован. Похоже, это его вообще мало беспокоило. Он пошёл к дому, намереваясь оставить постиранное бельё в чулане.  
  
\- Пап?! – Кили устремился за ним. – Просто объясни нам всё, хорошо? Ты же знаешь, что Фили полицейский – он подтвердит, что с таким шутки плохи.  
  
\- Это не моя, как ты выражаешься, плантация, - ответил Джон, раскладывая вещи по полкам. – Постель хочешь поменять? – достав чистые простыни, он сунул их в руки сыну.  
  
\- В смысле – не твоя? – Кили машинально взял аккуратно сложенное бельё, продолжая буравить отца взглядом. Фили нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
\- Ребята с Вануа-Мбалаву… Они выращивают. Ну, и платят мне аренду, - Джон неловко улыбнулся. – Слушай, я даже не знал первое время, чем они там занимаются…  
  
\- Первое время? Сколько же лет этому конопляному огороду? – Фили удивлённо изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Года четыре, наверно, - отец Кили призадумался.  
  
\- И что значит, ты не знал?! А если бы они там трупы закапывали? – вскинулся ирландец.  
  
\- Эй, это Фиджи, а не Америка времён гангстеров, - засмеялся Джон. – Они просто продают травку туристам. Люди отдыхают, расслабляются, - он пожал плечами. – Что тут такого?  
  
Кили насупился, призадумавшись. С одной стороны, травка – довольно безобидное баловство, учитывая, что отец не был напрямую замешан в её производстве и распространении. С другой - случись что, ребятам с соседнего острова ничего бы не стоило подставить Джона. Очень удобно проворачивать грязные делишки вдали от собственного дома.  
  
\- Они часто приезжают? Нужно с ними поговорить, я поговорю. Нельзя это так оставлять, пап. Ты же подставляешь себя.  
  
\- Э… Не думаю, что стоит вмешиваться… - Джон поднял ладонь.  
  
\- А я думаю, что стоит, - перебил его Кили.  
  
\- В любом случае, они приедут только в конце месяца.  
  
\- Но ты ведь знаешь, где они живут? Можем поехать и поговорить с ними.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но упёрся в строгий взгляд сына и только устало вздохнул, покачав головой.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Джон плотно сжал губы. – Только давайте завтра, а то вечером шторм может быть. Пабло работает в сувенирном магазине, можно его там застать.  
  
\- Отлично, заодно присмотрим подарки, - улыбнулся Фили, стараясь разрядить обстановку.  


* * *

  
  
Вечером, и правда, погода испортилось. И хотя шторма не было, всё же желания гулять по острову или купаться не возникло. Кили сидел на песке у дома, но волны, накатывающиеся на берег, почти касались его ног. Фили, примостившись на ступеньках, уткнулся в телефон. Интернета здесь не было, но канадец, по всей видимости, не мог сидеть без дела и слал бесконечные смски коллегам.  
  
К ночи океан вроде как стих, но низкие плотные тучи ничего хорошего не сулили. Джон развёл костёр на берегу, но стол поставил на веранде.  
  
\- Гроза, - кивнул он на воду, продевая шнурки через кольца в брезенте и крепя их к перилам.  
  
\- Это опасно? – поинтересовался Фили, отрываясь от смартфона.  
  
\- Для тех, кто в океане, - да, опасно, - хмыкнул мужчина, спускаясь к костру. – Но посмотреть есть на что. Это очень красиво. Страшно, но красиво.  
  
Кили перебрался ближе к огню и сидел там, укрывшись старым синим пледом. Не то чтобы было холодно, но так было значительно уютнее. Раздался гром и ярко-синее небо рассекли светлые полосы молний. Они появились сразу в нескольких местах, а концы их ветвистых щупалец терялись где-то за горизонтом.  
  
Фили охнул и быстро спустился по лестнице, усаживаясь на песок рядом с ирландцем.  
  
\- Действительно красиво, - шепнул Кили, поворачиваясь и прижимаясь к нему.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Парень положил голову ему на плечо. Полицейский нашёл под пледом его ладонь и переплёл их пальцы. Кили крепко сжал его руку в ответ и скользнул пальцем по сердечку в центре кольца. Фили не видел его лица, но был уверен, что его жених улыбнулся.  
  
\- У нас с тобой почти медовый месяц, - прошептал он, целуя растрёпанную макушку.  
  
\- Не слышал, чтобы в него отправлялись заранее, - засмеялся Кили, поднимая на него глаза.  
  
\- Это репетиция, - улыбнулся полицейский и подался навстречу.  
  
Ирландец ответил на этот нежный медленный поцелуй, не претендующий на что-то большее. Фили едва касался его губ и водил пальцами по щеке, очерчивая контур скулы, опускаясь к шее, обнимая и лаская, щекоча короткие жёсткие волоски.  
  
\- А брачную ночь репетируют? – поинтересовался Кили, отрываясь и глядя на любимого влажным взглядом из-под полуопущенных век.  
  
Фили улыбнулся и наклонился для нового поцелуя, на этот раз он прошёлся по губам ирландца языком и тот ответил, размыкая губы. Когда полицейский отстранился, он тяжело дышал:  
  
\- Непременно. И по много раз, оттачивая всё до мелочей.  
  
Кили громко засмеялся, запрокинув голову, и упал на песок.  
  
\- Так, парни, простите, что отвлекаю, - кашлянул Джон за спиной. – Ужин на столе. Давайте поедим, пока горячий.  


* * *

  
  
На следующий день было ясно и солнечно, но свежо, а совсем не душно. Прогулка по воде оказалась чудесной – солёный тёплый ветерок ласкал кожу и трепал волосы – и моторная лодка, плавно рассекая волны, стремительно неслась вперёд. На Вануа-Мбалаву поутру людей было немного – сонные туристы прогуливались по пляжу, подыскивая место для загара, бармен наводил порядок за стойкой, несколько местных девушек подметали пол вениками из пальмовых листьев.  
  
Магазин с сувенирами, в котором работал арендатор Джона, стоял прямо на набережной, недалеко от причала и аэропорта. Широкая раздвижная дверь была открыта, над ней болталась деревянная табличка «Весёлая черепаха» со схематично изображённым орнаментальным кругом панциря, чёрными кружками лапок и головы и острым клинышком хвоста, а на пластиковом кресле у входа сидел, уткнувшись в телефон, босой смуглый парень в камуфляжных шортах-карго.  
  
\- Пабло, привет, - поздоровался Джон, приближаясь.  
  
\- О, здорово, - парень оторвался от смартфона и одарил их широкой улыбкой, которая сверкала неправдоподобной белизной на фоне его тёмной кожи. – Твои друзья ищут что-то особенное? – он кивнул в сторону Кили и Фили.  
  
\- И это тоже, - улыбнулся Джон, а потом его лицо стало серьёзным. – Нужно поговорить. Насчёт аренды…  
  
\- Отойдём, - Пабло поднялся и отошёл за угол сувенирного магазина.  
  
Фили отметил, что на вид он был ровесником Кили – такой же высокий и хорошо сложенный. Тёмные дреды на голове были собраны в хвост. Загорелая кожа казалась бронзовой и лоснилась на солнце. На шее на простом верёвочном шнурке болталась белая ракушка.  
  
\- Кто твои друзья? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Пабло, когда они встали в тени нескольких одиноко растущих на берегу пальм.  
  
\- Мой сын – Кили, - Джон положил руку ирландцу на плечо. – И его друг.  
  
\- Нашёлся, стало быть? - парень изогнул смоляную бровь и улыбнулся. – Рад за вас.  
  
\- Пабло, насчёт плантации… - Джон замялся. – Кили переживает, что у нас могут быть проблемы.  
  
\- Какие проблемы? – Пабло склонил на бок голову и сузил глаза.  
  
\- Поискали бы вы другое место под свой бизнес, - предложил Кили прямо, в упор глядя на парня. – Пока полиция этим не заинтересовалась.  
  
Пабло громко засмеялся, а, когда, наконец, отдышался, уставился на него:  
  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, как тут работает полиция? Нам ничего не грозит, уж поверь. И твой отец всегда может сказать, что понятия не имеет, чья это травка, - пожал плечами Пабло.  
  
\- И как он это докажет? – вмешался Фили.  
  
\- Джон уходит зимой в плаванье на полгода – без ухода травка бы загнулась, - рассудил парень. – И вы реально представляете себе, как наши копы карабкаются на холмы в поисках конопляной плантации? Нужно быть сумасшедшим, - покачал он головой и рассмеялся.  
  
\- И много… «предпринимателей» этим занимаются на Фиджи? Выглядит как довольно прибыльный бизнес, - заметил Фили.  
  
\- Слушай, ты либо коп, либо хочешь в долю, - подмигнул ему Пабло. Фили пожал плечами. – Не переживай, - парень хлопнул его по плечу. – Нам нечего боятся. Сувениры хотите посмотреть?  
  
Полицейский переглянулся с Кили, который всё ещё о чём-то размышлял насупившись.  
  
\- Здесь всем всё равно. Правда, - повторил Пабло.  
  
\- Хорошо. Но не вздумай втянуть моего отца во что-нибудь, - пригрозил ирландец, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону сувенирного магазина.  
  
\- Пабло, ты где ходишь? – у прилавка стоял худой высокий мужчина средних лет в джинсах и белой рубашке, держа телефон у уха. – А, Джон, привет, - незнакомец улыбнулся, протягивая отцу Кили руку.  
  
\- Привет, Диего. Присмотрим тут сувениры.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно, - по всей видимости, Диего был владельцем этого магазина. – Пабло, на пару слов, - мужчина с парнем отошли в сторону и стали о чём-то говорить на испанском. Кили услышал, как хозяин лавки сказал что-то вроде: «Снова у тебя проблемы?»  
  
\- Они не местные? – поинтересовался Кили, разглядывая сделанные из ракушек фигурки животных на прилавке.  
  
\- Диего из Чили, но он давно живёт здесь, держит сеть сувенирных магазинов. А родители Пабло переехали из Эквадора, когда ему лет пять было.  
  
\- Ясно, - ирландец вернулся к прилавку. – А это что такое? – он осторожно взял листок волокнистой бумаги, напоминавший папирус или пергамент, испещрённый геометрическими орнаментами, которые сходились в центре на изображении черепахи.  
  
\- Тапа*, - пояснил Джон, подходя и рассматривая рисунок вместе с сыном. – Вообще, черепахи часто изображаются на местных сувенирах. Смотри, какая симпатяшка, - он взял с прилавка деревянную фигурку черепахи и передал Кили. Фигурка была небольшой – как раз умещалась в ладони – а полированные бока и панцирь, казалось, были литыми. По центру панциря красовалась перламутровая раковина, аккуратно вставленная между деревянными пластинками. На месте глаз у черепахи были крупные чёрные бусины, а на мордочке мастер изобразил что-то вроде улыбки.  
  
\- Красивая, - согласился Кили.  
  
\- Пожалуй, возьму эту для Мэтта, - улыбнулся Фили, показывая ирландцу деревянный магнит в виде черепашки, на панцире который были выжжены силуэты пальм и слово «Фиджи».  
  
\- Если любите регби*, могу предложить майки. Недавно новую партию привезли, - послышался весёлый голос Пабло. – Такие, - парень вернулся и встал за прилавок, разворачивая перед ними светлую футболку с чёрными узорами и эмблемой в виде мяча с силуэтом пальмы.  


* * *

  
  
Улетать с Фиджи было грустно. И жаль было не только прощаться с тёплым океаном, белым песком и беззаботным размеренным ритмом жизни – жаль было оставлять этот маленький тихий рай на краю земли, без интернета, без пробок и без очередей за утренним кофе.  
  
\- Пап, приедешь на свадьбу? – спросил Кили.  
  
Они стояли у причала на острове Сишия, ожидая рейса. Ветер трепал волосы ирландца, которые как будто немного выгорели на этом южном солнце. По крайней мере смуглее Кили точно стал – белая майка на бронзовой коже словно горела.  
  
\- Я постараюсь, - сдержанно кивнул Джон.  
  
Фили подумалось, что мужчина не хочет давать обещание, которое не сможет сдержать – в конце концов, рассудил полицейский, ему бы тоже было неловко приезжать на свадьбу своего взрослого сына, где неминуемо предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу с бывшей женой и её братом. Джон, конечно, любил сына – в этом Фили не сомневался – но он был из тех одиночек, которые, однажды оторвав себя от общества и сорвавшись с якоря, с трудом возвращались к родным берегам.  
  
\- Я куплю тебе билет, так что не думай использовать это как отговорку, - пригрозил парень, улыбнувшись.  
  
\- И не думал, - рассмеялся Джон, обнимая сына.  
  
Они стояли так некоторое время молча, а потом по громкой связи пассажиров пригласили не посадку.  
  
\- До встречи, пап.  
  
\- До встречи, сынок.  
  
Только поднявшись на борт, Кили почувствовал, как же на самом деле ему тоскливо и паршиво. Эти две недели, что он провёл с отцом, были такими лёгкими и простыми, как настоящее счастье, такими, какой и должна быть жизнь с семьёй. Хотя мама бы, наверно, не была в восторге от консервированных бобов и ежедневной рыбы. Ирландец хмыкнул, уставившись в окно, где у кромки взлётно-посадочной полосы стоял отец и махал ему рукой.   
  
\- Не грусти, - тихо произнёс Фили у него над ухом. – Свадьба совсем скоро, - он погладил ладонь Кили и поднёс к губам, нежно целуя.  
  
\- Всё равно грустно, - вздохнул парень, откидываясь в кресле.  
  
\- Хватит хандрить, - пожурил его полицейский. – Тебе скоро будет не до скуки – вспомни, какой переполох перед свадьбой Чарли был.  
  
\- Ну, уж нет, - ирландец закатил глаза. – Давай у нас всё будет скромно?  
  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Кили ткнулся ему в плечо, устало закрывая глаза.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- За всё… За то, что приехал сюда со мной. Я не заслуживаю всего этого, правда.  
  
\- Эй, стоп, - Фили взял его за подбородок и взглянул в глаза. – Что за упаднические настроения? Я люблю тебя – конечно, я сделаю для тебя всё, что могу. А если я чего-то не могу, я найду другой способ, - произнёс полицейский.  
  
\- Фили – ты чудо, - ирландец провёл пальцем по его нижней губе и поцеловал, слегка покусывая и посасывая. – А мы сможем снять ту гостиницу в Нади перед обратным рейсом? – в глазах загорелся озорной огонёк.  
  
\- Если у них есть свободные номера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Марихуана легализована в нескольких штатах США: Орегон, Колорадо, Вашингтон и Аляска, а также в городах Портленд и Саут-Портленд (штат Мэн).
> 
> Молния над морем - http://www.tomstockton.us/pictures/013/lightning_over_sea_1.jpg - завораживающее зрелище.
> 
> *Тапа (Tapa cloth) – материя из обработанного луба бумажной шелковицы. Иногда орнаментируется красками и штампом. Примеры можно посмотреть тут - http://www.tapapacifica.com/  
> http://www.tetuhi.org.nz/files/downloads/PACIFIC%20SYMBOLS2013.pdf – а здесь можно почитать про символы в орнаментах.
> 
> *На Фиджи популярен регби. Местная сборная находится на 11 строчке мирового рейтинга регби и занимает первое место в мире по регби-7.


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава не проверена моим уважаемым соавтором, так что заранее извиняюсь за косяки и перекосы :)  
> Дано добро читателей не томить.

_Три месяца спустя_  
  
\- Может, мне подстричься к свадьбе?  
  
Фили даже слегка дёрнулся, выворачивая руль, и бросил на ирландца растерянный взгляд.  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои волосы.  
  
\- Они вечно торчат во все стороны, - пробурчал Кили, дёргая одну растрёпанную прядь.  
  
\- Даже когда торчат во все стороны, - полицейский улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Знаешь, не пойми меня неправильно, но мне всё равно – я был бы безумно счастлив и если бы мы просто пришли расписаться в драных джинсах и мятых футболках, - ирландец удивлённо поднял бровь. – Ну, то есть мне не всё равно. Мне нравятся эти костюмы, - Фили кивнул на заднее сидение, останавливаясь на светофоре, а потом взглянул на недоверчивого Кили. – Правда, нравятся. Но по-настоящему особенным это всё делаешь ты.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - парень подмигнул ему и украл один мимолётный поцелуй, прежде чем зажегся зелёный свет.  
  
\- Что с мальчишником решил? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Папа приедет через неделю. Покажу ему город, посидим в «Ирландском посольстве»*.  
  
\- Хм, звучит не очень безумно…  
  
\- Ну, у меня тут не очень-то много друзей, чтобы устраивать нечто грандиозное, - заметил ирландец. – И просто оттянуться в пабе – как раз то, что мне нужно. Хватит с меня тусовок.  
  
\- Уверен? – блондин скептически сдвинул брови.  
  
\- Чёрт, Фили, конечно, - засмеялся Кили. – Поверь, вся эта движуха, что была на мальчишнике Чарли, точно ни к чему. Танец Мэтта будет сниться мне вечно.  
  
\- Жаль, мне не избежать этого танца, - вздохнул Фили, качая головой. – Ребята что-то там замыслили…  
  
\- Если они не будут искушать тебя подтянутыми стриптизёрами из «Цезаря», то я спокоен.  
  
\- Ревнуешь что ли? – полицейский улыбнулся.  
  
\- Немного, - ирландец кивнул. – Но ты же будешь хорошо себя вести?  
  
\- Хм, я думал, мальчишник существует для того, чтобы вести себя плохо, - задумчиво произнёс Фили, выруливая на асфальтовую дорожку у дома.  
  
Последние дни перед свадьбой проходили в неспешной суете, но по мере приближения торжественного дня дел каким-то неведомым образом становилось всё больше. Даже скромное торжество в ратуше оказалось не таким уж простым событием: нужно было думать, куда поселить родственников, какое меню выбрать и шампанское подать и много чего ещё.  
  
Однажды вечером, возвращаясь с работы, Фили даже поймал себя на том, что начинает ощущать какую-то тоскливую усталость. Медленно провернув ключ в замке – словно пальцы не слушались - он вошёл в прихожую. Свежий весенний воздух, ворвавшийся в гостиную сквозь распахнутые створки большого окна, ещё не успел унести в луга уютный запах карамели и сливочной помадки. Полицейский сделал пару шагов, стараясь не шуметь, и заглянул в гостиную. Кили сидел за обеденным столом с ноутбуком, перед ним лежал блокнот, в котором ирландец торопливо делал пометки и что-то зачёркивал, хмуря тёмные брови. Точно мальчишка за уроками. Домашний и такой родной. Фили опёрся о косяк и так бы и простоял, наверно, незамеченным долгие минуты, если не часы, любуясь этой трогательной картиной, но его выдал шумный вздох.  
  
\- Фили? – ирландец резко обернулся. – Я там экспериментировал со сладостями, - он широко улыбнулся, махнув карандашом в сторону кухни. – Будешь чай?  
  
Нет, больше Фили даже думать не смел о всей этой тяжкой предсвадебной суете. Пока дома его ждёт этот родной и ласковый мальчишка, всё остальное неважно.  


* * *

  
  
За три дня до свадьбы в Торонто съехались уже все родственники. Кили кое-как успевал сдавать экзамены и уделять время Дис, которой не терпелось всюду приложить свою руку и проследить, чтобы ничего не было упущено в последние дни. Разрываясь между учёбой, эфирами на радио и работой в танцевальной студии Валери, ирландец безумно обрадовался, когда прилетел Торин, и мама, наконец, обрела компанию для прогулок по городу. В конце концов, они оба любили театр, а в летнем сезоне, со слов дяди, были неплохие постановки.  
  
Джон О’Ши прилетел в четверг.  
  
Кили до последнего не верил, что отец всё-таки появится на его свадьбе – по телефону тот постоянно отвечал уклончиво и на упрямые расспросы сына лишь обещал, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы успеть к торжеству. Когда за две недели до свадьбы Джон вдруг позвонил рано утром и сказал, что взял билеты, Кили почувствовал себя самым счастливым ребёнком на свете. И плевать, что ему уже было 24 года. Он зарылся в мягкую и такую тёплую со сна подушку и заснул с широченной улыбкой на лице. Так хотелось, чтобы приснилась ярмарка в Корке* и чтобы отец обязательно повёл его к тому прилавку, где, как встарь, в деревянных вёдрах были насыпаны глазурованные каштаны и орешки в меду, а на широких толстых блюдах аппетитно поблёскивали шоколадными боками всякие сласти. Кили тогда было всего шесть лет, но он помнил, как отец всегда позволял ему выбрать лакомство. Денег было не много и выбрать было можно только одно, поэтому он заранее решал, что попросит в этот раз.  
  
Ирландец улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на свежие пончики в витрине «Тим Хортонс», расположенного в терминале аэропорта, и пошёл в зону прилётов. Рейс из Лос-Анджелеса уже приземлился в Пирсоне - пассажиры суетливо разбирали свой багаж. Джон вышел в зону одним из последних, сощурился, пытаясь увидеть сына издалека, и улыбнулся, робко помахав ему рукой. Подхватив свой чемодан, он направился на выход.  
  
\- Привет, пап, - улыбнулся Кили, обнимая мужчину.  
  
\- Привет, сынок.  
  
\- Помочь? – ирландец потянулся к складной ручке новенького чемодана. Отец, вероятно, серьёзно готовился к этому путешествию: пластиковый чемодан на колёсиках на Фиджи ему точно был не нужен.  
  
\- Да я сам, наверно, - отмахнулся Джон. – Как дела?  
  
\- Много дел. Устал, пап?  
  
\- Немного. Пустяки.  
  
\- Давай в гостиницу поедем, а завтра зайду за тобой.  
  
\- Как скажешь, сынок. Этот город я совсем не знаю, - засмеялся мужчина.  
  
На следующее утро Кили позавтракал с женихом и проводил его на работу, понимая, что в трезвом виде увидит свою вторую половинку теперь, скорее всего, только на свадьбе.  
  
\- Осторожнее со стриптизёрами. Они бывают навязчивы, - пригрозил ирландец, оставляя на щеке полицейского смачный поцелуй.  
  
\- Эй, мне ещё работать весь день,- засмеялся Фили. – Может, ну его, этот мальчишник?  
  
\- Э, нет. Не зря же твои друзья старались, - парень подмигнул ему и хлопнул дверцей.  
  
\- Тебя точно не подбросить до отеля?  
  
\- Пройдусь, - Кили достал солнечные очки. Сегодня припекало и солнце светило вовсю, но тёмная туча на горизонте сулила скорую перемену погоды.  
  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Фили. – Меньше шансов для меня встретить Эми.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - засмеялся парень. – Я видел их вчера у Си-Эн Тауэр. Они ведь впервые в Торонто? Им есть чем заняться, поверь. Пока!  
  
\- Пока! – улыбнулся Фили, сворачивая на парковку у департамента.  
  
До отеля Шератон, расположенного прямо напротив ратуши, было всего несколько кварталов. Кили шёл не спеша, рассматривая витрины и прохожих. Этот день был словно создан для прогулок. Не хотелось думать ни о свадьбе, ни об учёбе, даже о стажировке в Аргентине думать совершенно не хотелось. Сегодня он просто побудет с отцом.   
  
В просторном холле отеля фигуру Джона он заметил не сразу – мужчина разглядывал абстрактные полотна напротив стойки регистрации. Он был одет в серый костюм, тёмно-синюю рубашку и, очевидно, совсем новенькие туфли и выглядел совсем не так, как тот босой загорелый моряк в шортах-карго, каким Кили привык его видеть на Фиджи.  
  
\- Привет, пап. Ну ты и вырядился, - улыбнулся ирландец, подходя.  
  
\- Не часто я в городах бываю, - Джон развёл руками и робко улыбнулся в ответ. – Дикарь я у тебя. Не стесняешься?  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, - нахмурился Кили.  
  
В «Ирландском посольстве» они были практически одни - в будний день даже музыку бармен поставил медленную и грустную, а не весёлую ритмичную джигу, что крутили тут обычно шумными вечерами.  
  
\- Сто лет не был в пабе, - хмыкнул Джон, потягивая «Гиннес» и рассматривая обшитые деревянными панелями стены. Ароматный дымок от горячих чесночных гренок приятно щекотал ноздри. Парнишка за стойкой напевал какую-то свою мелодию, украдкой проверяя телефон под прилавком.  
  
\- Мы с ребятами с радио ходим сюда иногда, - кивнул Кили. – Маму видел?  
  
\- Нет, - отец тряхнул головой и сделал большой глоток.  
  
\- На свадьбе всё равно увидитесь.  
  
\- Кили, - Джон прямо посмотрел ему в глаза, плотно сжав губы, словно извиняясь заранее за то, что парень сейчас услышит. – Я счастлив, что могу снова общаться с тобой. Чёрт знает сколько времени прошло! Не хочу врать – первые годы я просто писал открытки… Денег не было ни на что. Я не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь вернуться. Но последние годы я искал тебя – у Тревора был компьютер, мы проверяли по базам, делали запросы. – Джон помолчал. – Я счастлив, что ты позволил мне общаться с тобой. А мама… Ну, я надеюсь, что у неё тоже всё хорошо, - мужчина неуверенно дёрнул плечами, поглаживая пальцем запотевшую стенку бокала.  
  
\- Мама так и живёт одна, - отметил Кили после недолгого молчания.  
  
Когда он ещё учился в школе, и Дис была молода, как и любой ребёнок, он жутко ревновал мать ко всем мужчинам, проявлявшим внимание к хорошенькой ирландке. Число несостоявшихся ухажёров со временем сократилось, а когда он сам уже стал встречаться с парнями, то начал жалеть, что мать не сошлась с кем-нибудь – тогда, наверно, её бы меньше волновали любовные похождения сына. Кили было стыдно вспоминать, как однажды в пылу ссоры он накричал на мать, упрекнул её в том, что если бы она нашла себе мужчину, то не срывалась бы на нём. Тогда это казалась правильным, тогда ему хотелось побольнее уколоть. Дис замолчала, не в силах что-то возразить и тихо вышла из комнаты. Прошло время, и Кили понял, как же глупо себя вёл тогда…  
  
\- Покажешь мне порт? – Джон улыбнулся, глядя на высотки не берегу.  
  
На берегу Онтарио приближение непогоды ощущалось сильнее. И хотя всё ещё светило солнце, его болезненно яркие всполохи отражались в стёклах небоскрёбов рядом с силуэтами тёмных туч. По воде плыла мелкая рябь. Отец слегка сощурился и втянул прохладный влажный воздух – здесь он имел оттенок сырости с примесью машинного масла вместо привычного солоноватого запаха океана.  
  
\- Как-то размышлял, что всю жизнь живу на берегах, - хмыкнул Кили.  
  
\- Я люблю, когда берега не видно, - отметил Джон, указывая на противоположный берег Онтарио, проступавший лишь едва различимой сизой полосой на самой кромке горизонта. – Тогда ты… как бы это сказать, ммм… не ограничен. Глупо звучит, но мне нравится.  
  
\- Там Америка, Нью-Йорк, - Кили облокотился о металлические перила. – Мне нравится, когда я вижу цель.  
  
\- Совсем взрослый, - прошептал мужчина себе под нос.  
  
\- Если бы, - засмеялся парень.  
  
\- Фили – хороший парень, - отметил Джон, серьёзно глядя на сына.  
  
\- Он для меня всё, - выдохнул Кили. – Может, мы и поторопились, но сейчас это кажется правильным.  
  
\- Так и должно быть, - согласился отец, положив руку ему на плечо. – Вы молодые – пробуйте, живите. Поймёте, что не ваше, ну что ж…  
  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что это неправильно? – поспешно перебил его Кили. – Наши отношения?  
  
\- Я не об этом, - улыбнулся Джон. – Если бы Фили был девушкой, я сказал бы тебе то же самое, - Кили вопросительно уставился на отца. – Всякое в жизни бывает. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, думаю. Будь счастлив, сынок. У тебя для этого есть и время, и любимый человек.  
  
Джон как-то грустно улыбнулся и отвернулся к озеру. Кили смотрел на его обветренный сухой профиль в обрамлении выгоревших прядей и думал о том, что и у отца ещё всё может быть. Ему снова стало стыдно за свой эгоизм, за то, что капризничал и не дал матери построить новую жизнь. Его родители, в конце концов, заслуживали счастья. Жаль, что только перед собственной свадьбой он понял, какое же это чудо – любить кого-то и желать разделить с ним жизнь.  
  
\- Пап, ты же молодой ещё. Не говори так, - отец обернулся, удивлённо вскинув брови, и Кили упрямо продолжил: - Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
\- Я счастлив, Кили, - губ Джона коснулась лёгкая усталая улыбка. – У меня есть океан. И я нашёл тебя. О чём ещё можно мечтать?  


* * *

  
  
Музыку сделали, наконец, потише, чтобы можно было отдохнуть и поговорить. Фили совсем осоловел от выпитого, а друзья казались подозрительно трезвыми, разве что у Мэтта язык заплетался и ярко-малиновый колпак из блестящей бумаги съехал на лоб. В клубе было темно, но не душно – коллеги умудрились снять целый зал.  
  
\- Каково прощаться с холостой жизнью? – поинтересовался Робб, падая рядом на диван.  
  
\- Уже прощался как-то, было дело, - Фили засмеялся, делая глоток ядовитого ярко-зелёного коктейля.  
  
Вдруг музыка затихла, и все замолчали, обернувшись к сцене, где неловко переминался с ноги на ногу полуобнажённый мальчик-стриптизёр.  
  
\- Так, приятель, давай-ка, дуй отсюда, - Чарли, забравшись в один прыжок на подиум, брезгливо махнул рукой, отправляя парня за кулисы. – Раз-раз, - он проверил микрофон.  
  
\- Эй, это что ещё? – Фили оглянулся на Бофура, нервно улыбаясь, но программист лишь усмехнулся в усы.  
  
\- Фили, - начал Чарли, сделав пару шагов вдоль края сцены, обитого блестящей лентой с алыми кисточками. – Начну издалека, - он сунул руку в карман и прошёлся в противоположную сторону. – Когда ты только появился в департаменте, я подумал: «Какого хера этот пидор будет моим начальником?» - Мэтью подавил смешок, откидываясь на бархатную спинку дивана. – Всякое было, - Фили слушал настороженно, ему даже показалось, что хмельная пелена начала спадать и… Это Чарли сейчас сунул руку в штаны?!  
  
\- Чарли, что ты делаешь? – взволнованно прошептал блондин.  
  
\- Прости, что отнёсся к тебе с предубеждением, - продолжал вещать полицейский со сцены, одной рукой держа микрофон, а другой расстёгивая ремень. – Ты оказался классным малым, - Чарли скинул ботинки и теперь расстёгивал рубашку. – И отличным начальником… - теперь он был в одних только расстёгнутых брюках и продолжал вспоминать первые вехи их совместной работы, но Фили уже с трудом разбирал слова – он не очень-то любил розыгрыши, а сейчас, по всей видимости, готовился один из них. В зале царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь голосом Чарли. – Поздравляем!  
  
В клубе внезапно посыпалось конфетти, а зеркальный шар над танцполом замигал разными цветами, вращаясь и переливаясь. Фили не успел заметить, когда это произошло, но вдруг свет погас буквально на пару секунду, а когда он зажёгся вновь, все его коллеги уже были на сцене и все они были в коротких блестящих шортах из золотистого латекса. Заиграла громкая музыка и мужчины, наперебой выкрикивая пожелания, стали исполнять какой-то гротескный танец, грозящий перерасти в стриптиз.  
  
Фили сидел с открытым ртом, не зная, плакать ему, смеяться или присоединиться к танцующим. От смущения, он даже не видел, кто что делает и насколько же нелепо они все выглядят – здоровые взрослые мужики в обтягивающих золотых трусах. Конечно, ему приходилось сталкиваться с коллегами в раздевалке или душевой, когда они вместе ходили в спортзал, но там не пялиться на других было скорее правилом, сейчас же Фили был вынужден смотреть на друзей, хотя мозг и отказывался переваривать происходящее. Это что? Мэтт попытался соблазнительно изогнуться? А это Бофур провёл пальцами по бедру Робба?  
  
\- Ребят, что вы… Ох, чёрт, - он покраснел и старательно делал вид, что не пытается слиться с диваном или провалиться под землю.  
  
Музыка закончилась также внезапно, и его друзья рванули в зал, валясь на диван и обнимая своего босса. Фили не успел отстраниться, как несколько рук подхватили его и стали качать и подкидывать чуть ли не к самому потолку. Это было щекотно, странно, смешно и нереально одновременно. Он слышал смех друзей, смотрел на блестящие разноцветные блики на потолке и видел в нём своё улыбающееся отражение. Наконец, его опустили на пол.  
  
\- Небольшой сувенир на память, - Брайн протянул ему белую коробку, перехваченную золотым бантом.  
  
\- Эми выбирала? – Фили осторожно взял подарок, опасливо покосившись на мужа сестры.  
  
\- Это от нас от всех, - засмеялся Бофур у него за спиной. – Открывай!  
  
\- Можно дома посмотрю? – взмолился блондин, но в ответ получил лишь единодушный отрицательный кивок.  
  
Фили вздохнул и, усевшись на низенький стеклянный стол, принялся разворачивать обёртку. Внутри была обычная картонная коробка с крышкой, вроде обувной. Он поднял крышку.  
  
\- Ох, блять! – вот теперь было самое время проваливаться под землю или растворяться в воздухе. Ни того, ни другого Фили делать не умел, поэтому просто старался как можно спокойнее и невозмутимее смотреть на немалых размеров розовый вибратор, аккуратно уложенный на шёлковой белой подушечке. Парни гоготали, а Робб снимал действо на смартфон.  
  
\- Восемь режимов, дистанционное управление, - прокомментировал Бофур.  
  
\- Блять… Это Эми, да? – подавленно произнёс Фили, гипнотизируя секс-игрушку.  
  
\- Ну-у-у, она помогла нам с выбором, - согласился Брайн.  
  
Фили только вздохнул.  


* * *

  
  
Такси плавно завернуло за угол и остановилось у площади с фонтаном перед зданием ратуши. Кили выглянул в окно и заметил, что все гости уже были на месте – кто-то топтался у кромки воды, кто-то сидел на скамейке. Торин о чём-то разговаривал с его отцом.  
  
\- Пойдём? – Фили легко тронул его руку.  
  
\- Да, - ирландец кивнул и распахнул дверцу.  
  
\- А вот и наши женихи! – завопила Эми издалека, заставляя местных голубей взмыть в воздух, а парочку проходящих мимо пенсионеров в ужасе отшатнуться.  
  
\- Кили, какой же ты красивый! – Дис охнула, прижимая маленькую театральную сумочку к груди.  
  
\- Давайте ближе к делу. Нам ещё гулять, - подмигнул Бенджамин.  
  
\- Даже не думай напиваться, у нас завтра утренний рейс, - строго пригрозила мужу Элизабет.  
  
\- Надо же как-то скоротать полёт,- виновато улыбнулся мужчина.  
  
\- Пару фотографий, - Ори пробрался к женихам и щёлкнул камерой. – Вы же хотите красивые снимки? Попозируйте фотографу! – подбодрил он будущих супругов.  
  
\- Потом успеется, - рассудил Торин, глядя на часы. – Церемония в 12.  
  
Небольшая, но шумная компания направилась в ратушу. Кили с Фили шли первыми. Ирландец подумал, что они словно полководцы грозного войска, которое готовится взять штурмом вражескую крепость. Он усмехнулся и взял полицейского за руку, крепко сжимая – словно обещая «Не отпущу». Было тепло, но не солнечно – низкое свинцовое небо повисло над площадью и отражалось в стеклянных и металлических поверхностях серого Торонто.  
  
\- Мистер Дуринссон? Мистер Оакс? – девушка – сотрудник ратуши – встретила их у входа. – Пройдёмте в зал, всё уже готово к церемонии.  
  
В небольшом помещении с панорамными окнами, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на город, было несколько стульев для гостей и небольшой высокий столик для росписи молодых. Когда шуршание за спиной стихло, Фили обернулся – все родственники и друзья с трудом вместились в эту комнату. Сейчас они стояли молча в этой торжественной тишине – даже Эми, кажется, замерла и будто посерьёзнела. Найл сунул в карман смартфон, с которым практически не расставался, Чарли что-то шепнул Кими на ухо и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мы собрались здесь сегодня… - начала темноволосая женщина-юрист в шёлковой блузе.  
  
Кили улыбнулся, глядя в голубые глаза своего будущего мужа. Фили был такой красивый – подтянутый, стройный и этот костюм так ему шёл, куда больше, чем ему самому. Светлые волосы были зачёсаны назад, отчего его прямой гордый профиль казался ещё совершеннее. Канадец поймал на себе взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Так бы, наверно, можно было простоять вечность. Они чувствовали кончиками пальцев, как дрожит чужая ладонь в руке и как тонкая жилка на запястье бьётся, отсчитывая пульс.  
  
Раздался сдавленный смешок и строгий кашель. Кили резко обернулся и понял, что служащая ратуши уже зачитала протокольный текст и теперь строго воззрилась на них, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Так вы согласны, Килиан Оакс? – повторила она, обводя женихов строгим взором поверх очков в толстой чёрной оправе.  
  
\- Да, я согласен. Да! – поспешно ответил Кили.  
  
\- А вы, Филипп Дуринссон? Согласны ли вы взять этого человека в законные мужья? – пронзительные серые глаза медленно обратились к полицейскому.  
  
\- Да, - уверенно произнёс Фили.  
  
\- Кольца! – вскрикнула Эми, семеня вперёд с маленькой коробочкой.  
  
\- Распишитесь, пожалуйста, здесь, - призвала строгим голосом женщина в шёлковой блузе.  
  
\- А кольца?  
  
\- А они могут поцеловаться?  
  
\- Чёрт, Мэтт, уймись!  
  
\- Господа, распишитесь здесь, пожалуйста…  
  
Небольшая заминка стремительно переросла в галдёж и под весёлый шум родственников и друзей, молодожёны, наконец, поставили свои росписи в документах.  
  
\- Властью данной мне провинцией Онтарио объявляю вас супругами.  
  
\- Целуйтесь уже! – скомандовала Эми, доставая смартфон, как только Фили положил ручку на стол. – По-настоящему!  
  
Ирландец опустил глаза, немного смущаясь. В конце концов, тут были все их самые близкие люди, а он не привык показывать свои чувства так открыто – эпатировать публику в клубах и разыгрывать страстные оргии на частных вечеринках совсем не то же самое, что поцеловать своего любимого человека на глазах у всех. Но от этого неловкого чувства весь момент казался ещё более особенным. Кили слегка склонил голову. Фили двинулся ему на встречу. Они чуть было не столкнулись носами – впервые за многие сотни поцелуев – сзади раздался смешок и клацнул затвор фотокамеры.  


* * *

  
  
В роскошном люксе на последнем этаже отеля Ритц-Карлтон роскошным было всё от мраморного пола в ванной и изысканного шёлкового покрывала на постели до дизайнерских ваз причудливой формы и позолоченных ручек комода. Фили уже и не помнил, как ему в голову пришла идея провести свадебную ночь в дорогом пятизвёздочном отеле. Наверно, хотелось на денёк погрузиться в атмосферу непринуждённого шика.  
  
Кили задумчиво провёл пальцами по полированной крышке стола и улыбнулся. Когда он впервые услышал от полицейского предложение снять номер, то испугался – в конце концов, именно в отелях он чаще всего спал с богатыми клиентами. К счастью, они были достаточно умны, чтобы не светиться с мальчиком по вызову в пятизвёздочных гостиницах – только пару раз он ублажал какого-то заезжего техасского нефтяника в суперлюксе отеля «Трамп» на королевской кровати под сенью цветущей сакуры на шелкографии в тонкой ореховой раме.  
  
День выдался длинным, и по телу текла приятная усталость. Хорошо, что гости прекрасно продолжили праздновать и без них. Кили нервничал, предвкушая встречу матери и отца, но, кажется, они лишь обмолвились парой слов при нём. Эми даже не сильно напилась, видимо, хотела запомнить свадьбу старшего брата во всех красках. Жаль, что Бофуру с Дени пришлось рано уйти – всё-таки дети остались дома. А вот Торин о чём-то весь вечер разговаривал с Валери – ему даже показалось, что они обменялись телефонами…  
  
\- Вот это да! Кили, посмотри, - голос Фили вырвал его из размышлений.  
  
Канадец убрал шторы и большое, во всю стену, окно всполохнуло ярко-красным, синим и лиловым цветом закатного неба, словно прорезанного насквозь вертикальным шпилем телебашни.  
  
\- Очень красиво, - ирландец подошёл сзади и обнял полицейского, положив подбородок на плечо. – Ну, что? Ты теперь официально мой? – добавил он шёпотом.  
  
\- А ты мой, - согласился Фили, накрывая руку мужа своей. Мужа… Мысль проскользнула так быстро и была столь естественна и одновременно нова, что он невольно улыбнулся. Этот молодой мужчина теперь его муж. В этом определённо было что-то эгоистичное, как право на обладание другим человеком, но это была такая сладкая и приятная мысль… Это возбуждало.  
  
\- Здесь есть бассейн, - прошептал Кили в самое ухо.  
  
\- Когда успел разведать?  
  
\- В интернете прочитал.  
  
В бассейне в поздний час никого не было, хотя Фили показалось, что этот лазурный рай был здесь скорее дополнительным показателем изыска, чем местом, которым гости пользуются ежедневно.  
  
Белоснежные стены, колонны и пол в ночном свете поблёскивали мягким неоном уличных витрин, отражая их сквозь огромные окна. Почему-то им не пришло в голову снять костюмы в номере – пришлось справляться с ними по ходу. Избавившись от своей одежды, Кили быстро окунулся в воду и проплыл до противоположного бортика и обратно. Полицейский мешкал с пряжкой ремня, а потом, наконец, снял брюки.  
  
\- Думал, тебе понравится, - смущённо пояснил он, указывая на белые кружевные боксеры.  
  
\- Это… охрененно, - Кили засмеялся в голос. – Дай рассмотреть.  
  
Он приблизился к бортику, у которого стоял Фили, и призывно уставился на канадца снизу вверх, медленно поглаживая лодыжки мокрыми пальцами. Полицейский опустился и сел на край бассейна, погружая ноги в воду. Он поболтал ими, точно ребёнок, а потом успокоился и замер, глядя Кили в глаза.  
  
Ирландец осторожно огладил тонкое кружево, почти не скрывавшее самых пикантных подробностей, и заметил, как кожа любимого покрылась мурашками. Кили видел, что его муж уже был возбуждён, но избегал касаться твёрдого члена под полупрозрачной тканью. Вдоволь наигравшись в кошки-мышки, он стянул с Фили бельё.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - по губам прочёл Кили.  
  
Он резким рывком стянул полицейского с бортика и тут же тесно прижался к горячему обнажённому телу. Он целовал, гладил, ласкал, и всего этого казалось безумно мало. Фили крепко обнял его за плечи и развёл ноги под водой, обвивая бёдра любовника. Обычно, когда дело доходило до секса, Кили с почти стопроцентной уверенностью знал, хочет ли он в этот раз брать или давать, но сейчас в мозгу как будто что-то переклинило – хотелось переживать все возможные эмоции, чувствовать все импульсы наслаждения каждой клеточкой тела, одновременно.  
  
Фили, кажется, раскусил его дилемму и, прижав ирландца к бортику, обхватил оба их члена рукой. Движения под водой были медленными, как в полусне. Кили застонал, выругался и приник к губам любимого, также медленно лаская их языком, лениво проникая внутрь и отрываясь с влажным звуком.  
  
Они кончили почти одновременно и засмеялись, словно напакостившие мальчишки.  
  
\- Интересно, как часто они меняют воду? – поинтересовался Фили отдышавшись.  
  
\- Думаю, часто.  
  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, эта ночь только начинается…  
  
\- Закажем шампанское в номер?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Ирландское посольство» (http://irishembassypub.com/home/) – ирландский паб в Торонто.
> 
> *Английский рынок в Корке - один из самых больших продовольственных рынков в Европе, расположенный в центре города Корк, появился в 1788 году.
> 
> Современное и старое здания ратуши в Торонто -  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/61/Toronto_-_ON_-_Rathaus_und_Nathan_Phillips_Square.jpg
> 
> Жених и невеста перед зданием ратуши (почему-то мне нравится это фото) - http://www.ianliwanagphotography.com/img/s7/v168/p585130784-4.jpg
> 
> Комната с видом на Си-Эн Тауэр в Ритц-Карлтон - http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/Properties/Toronto/Rooms/Suites/Simcoe-Suites.htm?tab=photo


	5. Глава 5

Они лежали на боку и все движения были медленными и безумно приятными. Фили провёл открытой ладонью по твёрдым соскам своего любовника, оглаживая грудь, проходясь пальцами по красивому подтянутому животу, и снова сжимая член, уже влажный от смазки. Скользить по нему рукой было самым совершенным движением во вселенной.  
  
Кили застонал, запрокидывая голову. Его мокрые после душа волосы разметались по подушке, а всё тело блестело. Он отзывался на ласки, чувствуя за спиной тяжёлое горячее дыхание партнёра, чувствуя, как внутри жарко, тесно и хорошо, как до одури сносит крышу. И самое приятное, конечно, то, что они валяются сейчас на высоком матрасе в своей новой квартире в Хамбер Бэй, а в комнате, да и во всей квартире, из мебели у них только этот новый матрас.  
  
Фили давно уже планировал съехать из Ричмонд-Хилла, из маленького кирпичного особнячка, в котором всё пропахло грустью и одиночеством. Несмотря на то, что их отношения с Кили завязались именно в этом доме под невысокой двускатной крышей, с вечно пустующим гаражом и старым плетёным креслом на веранде, Фили чувствовал, что это место тяготит его. Хотелось начать новую семейную жизнь в новых стенах.  
  
Они прикидывали и размышляли, какой вариант был бы им по карману. Оставалась ещё приличная часть премии, которую полицейский получил в прошлом году, а Торин с Дис, похоже, решили сделать Кили подарок перед свадьбой. Всю весну они подыскивали новое жильё, встречаясь с агентами и рассматривая разные варианты, пока одним апрельским днём не наткнулись на объявление какого-то художника из Хамбер Бэй – мужчина переезжал в Европу и решил продать свои апартаменты с панорамным окнами, из которых открывался прекрасный вид на озеро Онтарио. Как только они вошли в двухкомнатную квартиру со светлыми стенами и высоким потолком, захотелось по-детски расплакаться от счастья – это было именно то, что нужно.  
  
\- Ещё… Фили, пожалуйста…  
  
Полицейский не сразу понял, что его зовут. Ирландец облизал пересохшие губы, бросая на него взгляд через плечо, и Фили улыбнулся, нежно поцеловав его шею, чувствуя сладкий цветочный запах волос и чуть солёный вкус влажной кожи. Он вошёл не резко, но глубоко, от чего Кили всхлипнул, втягивая воздух через сжатые зубы, и снова застонал, когда его любовник ускорил темп. Ладонь канадца по-прежнему ласкала его член, оглаживая головку, и, опускаясь, слегка сжимала яйца. Кили выругался, сильнее запрокидывая голову, открывая для поцелуев шею, и взял любимого за запястье, бездумно водя пальцами по его руке. Движения внутри и те ласки, которые Фили дарил ему слились в одно, разрядка была уже близко, и тут, как уже бывало не раз, у полицейского зазвонил телефон, пиликая свою неприхотливую мелодию и ёрзая по паркету возле их импровизированной кровати.  
  
\- Блять… Ответь уже, - устало бросил Кили, вздыхая. Ему приходилось вечно мириться с тем, что его супруг не только постоянно задерживается на работе, но и дома с телефоном не расстаётся. И даже сейчас, в их скромный, но заслуженный медовый месяц Фили постоянно таскался со своим смартфоном – в разгаре была очередная операция по поимке хитроумного дилера из Уэстмаунта. – Ответь, - повторил он уже мягче, опуская голову и утыкаясь в подушку. Этот раунд, похоже, закончился не в его пользу.  
  
\- Перезвонят, - неожиданно ответил Фили, нежно проводя пальцами по его опавшему члену и оставляя влажный поцелуй за ухом. Кили резко обернулся, удивлённо вскидывая брови. – У меня медовый месяц, - улыбнулся полицейский, целуя его на этот раз в губы.  
  
Ирландец засмеялся и ответил на поцелуй. Телефонная трель стихла, повторилась, а потом их уже никто не беспокоил.  
  
Кончив, Фили хотел уже отстраниться, но ирландец остановил его, прижимаясь теснее.  
  
\- Подожди. Хочу, чтобы ты был внутри, - он крепче сжал руку полицейского, всё ещё ласкавшую его член.  
  
\- У меня в мыслях был жаркий отсос для самого жаркого парня на свете, - шепнул блондин ему на ухо.  
  
\- Ммм… Звучит заманчиво, но сейчас я хочу чувствовать тебя, - отозвался Кили.  
  
Фили кивнул, продолжая ласкать его член, и вскоре парень застонал, пачкая его ладонь и сжимая уже мягкую плоть внутри, отчего по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.  
  
\- Прости, - извинился полицейский, наконец, отстраняясь, и нашарил свой мобильник.  
  
Кили только цокнул языком и улыбнулся, а потом зевнул и повернулся на живот, обнимая подушку и демонстрируя свою прекрасную задницу.  
  
На экране горело два пропущенных вызова – один от Чарли, другой от Мэтью. Задумавшись на мгновенье, он набрал Чарли. Полицейский сбросил вызов и тут же прислал сообщение: «Позвони Мэтту. Я у Бёрнса». Ругая себя, что не взял трубку раньше, Фили набрал второго.  
  
\- Алло, Мэтт?  
  
\- Привет, босс, - послышался возбуждённый голос подчинённого. – Не отвлекаю?  
  
\- Нет. Стряслось что?  
  
\- Не пугайся. Всё путём. Бёрнс заходил – забыл, что ты в отпуске – хотел барыгу из Уэстмаунта обсудить. В общем, Чарли с ним пошёл, - радостно сообщил Мэтью.  
  
\- Что стряслось? – нахмурился Фили.  
  
\- На квартире нашли убитым его, а с ним почти двадцать кило отборнейшего кокоса, - поведал полицейский.  
  
\- Сколько?! – он начал судорожно переводить стоимость наркотиков в денежный эквивалент. Два миллиона долларов, не меньше. Столько на квартире они не брали ни разу.  
  
\- Да-да, двадцать кило, ну, девятнадцать с половиной, если быть точным, - засмеялся Мэтью. – О, а вот и Чарли.  
  
\- Трубку дай, - послышался угрюмый бас. – Алло, - поздоровался Чарли. – Робб и Джейсон поехали смотреть квартиру.  
  
\- Выезжаю.  
  
\- Эй, мы же собирались за мебелью?! – Кили приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как его муж копается в коробке с чистым бельём.  
  
\- Я полностью доверяю твоему вкусу, - Фили виновато улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку. – Прости, мы уже второй месяц его пасём, а тут... – полицейский развёл руками.  
  
\- И без тебя, конечно, никак, - хмыкнул ирландец, теребя краешек наволочки. – Ладно, иди, - он махнул рукой. – Съездим в субботу?  
  
\- Ты чудо!  


* * *

  
  
Квартира в Уэстмаунте напоминала больше логово какого-нибудь ростовщика-старьёвщика: все коридоры были уставлены высокими стеллажами, набитыми книгами, сувенирными фигурками, коробками, старинными пресс-папье и даже целой коллекцией китайских чернильниц. В единственной комнате хозяин, по всей видимости, устроил себе кабинет, который также изобиловал всякой всячиной. Узкая койка, накрытая старым красным пледом, располагалась на кухне. Тут же под столом кто-то из оперативников уже обвёл место, где нашли тело.  
  
\- Давно обнаружили? – спросил Фили, перешагивая через ящик с голландским фарфором и возвращаясь в кабинет.  
  
\- Из убойного отдела Бёрнсу позвонили сегодня утром, - доложил Робб. – А вчера соседи всполошились, что наш мистер Эдвардс не выходил из дома с утра, а, как нам известно из протоколов слежки, он всегда ходил в пекарню около 8:30.  
  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Фили, обводя взглядом комнату. – Как же они наркоту нашли в это бардаке?  
  
\- Тоже удивляюсь, - согласился Чарли, выходя из ванны.  
  
\- В ванне двойные полы, порошок был рассыпан по коробочкам. Таким, - Робб протянул начальнику незамысловатую картонку.  
  
\- Похоже на кондитерскую упаковку, - Фили повертел её в руках и вздохнул. - Тут всё нужно перерыть и описать.  
  
\- Мэтт только этого и ждёт, - улыбнулся Чарли. – Сделаешь разрешение ему с аналитиками?  
  
\- Конечно, - Фили потёр глаза. – А из убойного отдела нет ещё информации как именно мистера Эдвардса порешили?  
  
\- Говорят, что скорее всего отравление, - пожал плечами Джейсон. – Так что, может, и сам он…  
  
\- Херня. Храни ты дома двадцать кило кокоса, я бы тоже тебя прирезал, - возразил ему Чарли.  
  
Джейсон только зло сузил глаза.  
  
\- А наркоту на экспертизу отправили? Что за кокс? Медицинский? – Фили очень не любил, когда приходилось иметь дело с медицинским кокаином – структуры здравоохранения крайне неохотно шли на контакт, боясь за репутацию своих сотрудников.  
  
\- Чистейшая кока, - Робб протянул справку. – Думаю, как обычно, контрабандная.  
  
\- Ну, выводы рано делать, - резонно отметил Фили. – Чарли, возьмёшь работу с убойным отделом по мистеру Эдвардсу? - высокий полицейский кивнул, приваливаясь к одному из стеллажей. – Мэтт пусть займётся квартирой. Робб, - он обернулся к оперативнику. – Помогите Мэтту, если понадобиться, на месте. Всё-таки тут хлама порядочно, - блондин обвёл взглядом коридор. – Не будут же девчонки эти сундуки ворочать.  
  
\- Конечно, босс, не вопрос, - улыбнулся Робб.  
  
Фили скользнул взглядом по пожелтевшим старым обоям, местами засаленным и закопчённым, ветхой бархатной обивке мебели. Да, за те два месяца, что они следили за мужчиной, им ни разу не довелось пробраться в дом. Мистер Эдвардс был крайне осторожным – любое подозрительное действие его бы просто спугнуло. Сам образ робкого сорокалетнего почтальона в отставке в сознании Фили совсем не вязался с типичным представлением о наркодилере, тем более такая партия...  
  
\- Двадцать кило кокса, - задумчиво произнёс Фили.  
  
\- И не говори, - хмыкнул Чарли в ответ.  


* * *

  
  
Вернувшись из участка, Фили поставил машину на сигнализацию и побрёл к лифту. Жить в многоквартирном многоэтажном доме было непривычно. В последний раз такое скопление жильцов он наблюдал в студенческом кампусе ещё в молодости. Но в этом не было неудобства, скорее чувство единения с единым ритмом большого безликого города, где люди-пчёлы зарываются в свои жилища-соты. Забавная мысль. И с чего вдруг она пришла ему на ум?   
  
Раздался писк и лифт остановился на восьмом этаже, плавно распахивая свои стальные дверцы. Насвистывая неприхотливую мелодию, Фили провернул ключ в замке и вошёл.  
  
\- Потрудишься объяснить, что это такое? – Кили возник перед ним мгновенно, он был растрёпан и сердит – видимо, весь день перебирал вещи – а в руке он держал злосчастный розовый вибратор. Выражение его лица было таким злым, обиженным и смешным, что полицейский невольно прыснул.  
  
\- Я думаю, тебе известно назначение данного предмета, - улыбнулся блондин, скидывая обувь.  
  
\- Не валяй дурака, Фили! Это не моё, значит твоё! – ирландец демонстративно потряс игрушкой перед носом супруга. – Я должен комплексовать теперь? Нехилый такой размерчик ты предпочитаешь, оказывается.  
  
\- Эй, успокойся. Это ребята подарили на мальчишнике. Просто дурачество, - Фили невинно улыбнулся, глядя на парня своими чистыми голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Хм, правда? – Кили недоверчиво сощурил глаза.  
  
\- Ага, - блондин аккуратно обошёл его – в холле было очень тесно из-за всех этих ящиков и коробок – и направился в ванну.  
  
\- Для отъявленного натурала Чарли слишком много думает о комфорте твоей задницы, не находишь? – Кили последовал за ним.  
  
\- Тебе никогда не дарили смешных подарков, просто ради прикола? – засмеялся канадец, вытирая руки.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, пластиковых членов среди них не попадалось, - отметил парень, задумчиво изучая розовый вибратор. – И пока мы с Джимми были дома одни…  
  
\- С Джимми? – Фили убрал от лица полотенце, растерянно глядя на ирландце в зеркале.  
  
\- А тебе больше нравится Стивен?  
  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем… этому давать имя, - полицейский покраснел и опустил глаза, расправляя полотенце на крючке.  
  
\- Чтобы ты не смущался каждый раз, когда нужно сказать «вибратор», - Кили пожал плечами. – К тому же, это забавно.  
  
\- Как скажешь…  
  
\- Так вот. Пока мы с Джимми были одни дома… И ждали тебя… Мне в голову пришла одна мысль: что если нам повеселиться всем вместе? – ирландец поиграл бровями.  
  
Фили залился краской пуще прежнего и закусил нижнюю губу, уголки рта нервно поднялись. Он был растерян и, казалось, колебался. Кили не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией. Он подошёл вплотную, обняв мужа за пояс одной рукой, и наклонился к его уху:  
  
\- Представь, как ты управляешь им с помощью пульта, позволяя трахать себя так, как ты хочешь, пока я буду тебе отсасывать.  
  
\- Ох, чёрт… - застонал Фили, зажмурившись. Кили умел облекать разврат в такую привлекательную форму, что отказаться было просто невозможно.  
  
\- Я буду ждать в спальне, - мурлыкнул парень, отстраняясь.  
  
Полицейский проводил его взглядом, вздохнул, покачал головой и полез в душ.  


* * *

  
  
Тёмные прохладные улицы ночного Торонто были прекрасны. Лёгкий свежий ветерок гонял по асфальту обёртки от шоколадных батончиков, клочки утренних газет с уже устаревшими сенсациями и перекатывал шуршащие пластиковые бутылки по мелкой брусчатке. Кили смеялся, оживлённо пересказывая в сотый раз сюжет только что посмотренного фильма, отмечая плюсы и минусы. «Поехали в кино?» - предложил он, едва отдышавшись, облизав губы, которые только мгновение назад ласкали его член. И вот они словно подростки на первом свидании бродят по сумеречным подворотням, держась за руки, после ночного сеанса.  
  
\- В понедельник уже улетаем, - Кили внезапно перевёл тему.  
  
\- Знаешь, что я буду скучать?  
  
\- Очень?  
  
\- Очень-очень, - заверил его полицейский, целуя в щёку.  
  
Проходившая мимо компания байкеров наградила их презренными взглядами. Торонто – толерантный город, чего не скажешь о конкретных жителях.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, что работы будет много – так время быстрее всего проходит, - сообщил ирландец, провожая неоновые вывески лотков с кебабами и хот-догами. – Я бы поел.  
  
Горячие хот-доги были вкуснятиной. Чуть не заляпав куртку кетчупом, Кили смеялся над неуклюжей попыткой Фили подобрать коробку с картошкой с асфальта. Они выпили всего по бутылке пива в кино, но отчего-то алкоголь ударил в голову.  
  
\- Брось, голуби доедят, - резонно отметил Кили, отправляя в рот последний кусочек хот-дога.  
  
\- Я, правда, хотел съесть эту картошку, - грустно отметил канадец. Его обиженная пьяная досада была забавна.  
  
\- Пойдём домой, я куплю тебе другую по дороге, - пообещал Кили, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону набережной.  
  
\- Пешком?  
  
\- Ну да, - парень обернулся, глядя на лёгкое недоумение на лице своего мужа. – Я люблю ходить пешком. Здесь не так уж и далеко.  
  
\- Мы всю ночь идти будем, - предупредил его Фили, подходя ближе.  
  
\- Завтра же выходной. Какая разница? – пожал плечами ирландец. – Куплю тебе картошку в МакДональдсе на Квинсуэй по дороге, идёт?  
  
До Квинсуэй было километров пять, не меньше. Фили призадумался, почесал подбородок, прикинул расстояние, скорость ветра и, кажется, погоду.  
  
\- Пошли, - мягко позвал его Кили, беря за руку.  
  
Летняя ночь мягко покалывала предрассветной прохладой и трепела длинные волосы ирландца ветерком. Идти вдоль берега было здорово. Им почти не встречались прохожие – только группа велосипедистов и какой-то ненормальный, выехавший на набережную на своём спортивном автомобиле. Алкоголь почти выветрился, в мыслях стало как-то по-особенному ясно и спокойно. Они шли молча, не считая редких возгласов и комментариев Кили, и полицейский думал о чём-то своём. Как же ему всё-таки повезло встретить своё счастье так рано – порой он думал, что так и состарится один, но сейчас понимал, что многие люди в его возрасте даже не задумывались о браке и семье. Конечно, пока Кили учится, но потом пойдёт на работу. Станет ли он репортёром на СВС? Будет ли постоянно пропадать в командировках, разрываясь между Торонто, Ванкувером, Монреалем… ? Увидит ли он когда-нибудь это знакомое лицо на одном из федеральных каналов? Или, может быть, на первой полосе газеты? Фили смотрел на свою прошлую жизнь как в полусне – он учился, работал, женился, развёлся, но все эти события плавно перетекали одно в другое, как будто происходили не с ним. Ему очень повезло, что ещё на практике его оценили. В отличие от многих молодых людей ему не пришлось искать работу, просиживая долгие месяцы без гроша в кармане или подрабатывая в закусочной. А Кили… Это было как крушение его маленького Титаника. Наверно, и в безоблачных тропиках встречаются айсберги.  
  
\- Вот мы и пришли. Всё ещё хочешь картошку? – поинтересовался ирландец, дёргая ручку круглосуточного МакДональдса на Квинсуэй. Прямо за зданием ресторана быстрого питания располагалось трамвайное депо, так что даже в столь ранний час в заведении были посетители: механики в серых комбинезонах и водители в накрахмаленной униформе.  
  
\- От кофе не откажусь, - Фили подошёл к кассе, где его муж уже изучал меню.  
  
\- Большую картошку и два кофе, пожалуйста, - Кили протянул кредитку темнокожей девушке за прилавком.  
  
\- Туристы? – поинтересовалась продавщица, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Э, нет… Чёрт, это мой акцент, да? – засмеялся ирландец. На радио они с ребятами нарочито использовали ирландский акцент, и Кили быстро вернулся к привычному произношению и в повседневной жизни.  
  
\- О, нет, - засмеялась девушка. – Просто тут либо рабочие, либо туристы в такой-то час.  
  
\- Мы живём неподалёку, - пояснил Фили, забирая заказ. Кольцо на его безымянном пальце блеснуло в ярком свете люминесцентных ламп над прилавком, привлекая внимание кассирши. На секунду она смутилась, словно понимая, что перед ней пара, а не просто молодые туристы из Европы, путешествующие в чисто мужской компании. – Спасибо.  
  
\- Никогда не надоест наблюдать за тем, как люди смущаются, понимая, что ты гей, - улыбнулся Кили, грея руки стаканчиком кофе.  
  
Фили пожал плечами, устало зевая, и разворошил картонный пакетик с жареной картошкой.  
  
\- Знаешь, - Кили задумчиво уставился на их маленький пир. – Мне кажется, что уже годы прошли после свадьбы. Как будто всегда так было. И мне так интересно, что будет дальше, - он отхлебнул кофе и уставился на канадца.  
  
Полицейский замер. В этом взгляде было что-то, чего он прежде не замечал за этим беззаботным весёлым парнем.  
  
\- Что – дальше? – осторожно переспросил Фили. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Ну, люди встречаются, женятся, покупают машины, рожают детей… - Кили опустил глаза, смахивая со стола микроскопическую крошку. – А как будет у нас?  
  
Фили почувствовал, как его обдало жаром, а по спине пробежал озноб – его муж пытается говорить с ним о детях? Полицейский попытался что-то ответить, но стучащая у висков кровь мешала сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Я… - его спас телефонный звонок. Кто мог бы звонить ночью? Точнее, уже было почти пять утра. На экране горела фотография Мэтью в неизменном вязанном жилете. – Прости, это с работы. Наверно, что-то серьёзное…  
  
\- Ничего, ответь, - Кили прервал его поток привычных извинений, улыбнувшись одними губами и излишне радостно вгрызаясь в ломтик хрустящего картофеля.  
  
\- Алло, Мэтт?  
  
\- Прости, что так поздно… или рано. Хрен поймёт, - протараторил полицейский.  
  
\- Я не сплю, мы в закусочной. Что стряслось? – поспешил успокоить подчинённого Фили.  
  
\- Ну, мы тут опись квартиры мистера Эдвардса составляли. И я тут в ящике с антикварным серебром – офигеть, наверно, оно средневековое! - нашёл сувенирный пакет с черепахой. На нём написано «Весёлая черепаха». И черепаха, в общем-то, такая же, как на моём магните, который ты привёз с Фиджи. Ну, магнит с черепахой, помнишь? Не знаю, с чем это может быть связано…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хамбер Бей на карте -  
> https://www.google.ru/maps/place/88+Palace+Pier+Ct,+Etobicoke,+ON+M8V+2Z6,+%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0/@43.6308895,-79.4751746,18z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m2!3m1!1s0x882b367490dcbb97:0x7c5a9d8b489f550a?hl=ru
> 
> Квартира типа той, в которую переехали Фили с Кили:  
> http://www.kijiji.ca/v-condo-for-sale/city-of-toronto/a-boutique-style-waterfront-building/1089834529


	6. Глава 6

Субботний департамент был как-то по-своему прекрасен в торжественной тишине, разрываемой шумом работающих кондиционеров. Это было даже не гнетущее утро понедельника, а долбанных 7 часов утра самой обыкновенной субботы, когда приличные люди мирно спят, уткнувшись в свои мягкие подушки.  
  
\- Хер ли сдалась вам эта черепаха. У мужика дома филиал исторического музея всех народов мира, там что угодно найти можно, - выдохнул Чарли, допив уже третью кружку мерзкого растворимого кофе.  
  
\- Мне показалось это странным, тем более Фили там про траву на островах рассказывал, - пожал плечами Мэтью, вертя в руках магнит.  
  
\- Бофур в пути? – отозвался Фили, гипнотизируя свозь окно аккуратно стоящие вдоль тротуара машины и не обращая особого внимания на ленивую перепалку подчинённых.  
  
\- Показалось ему… - фыркнул Чарли. – Блять, я в «Старбакс». Если не выпью сейчас нормального кофе, то озверею, - он надавил на слово «нормального», поднимаясь и накидывая потёртую джинсовку.  
  
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что просто совпадение это? – осторожно поинтересовался Мэтью.  
  
\- Ох, Мэтт… - Фили устало потёр глаза большим и указательным пальцами правой руки. – Не знаю. К Эдвардсу за всё время слежки много людей посторонних ходило?  
  
\- Ну… Он мог встречаться на нейтральной территории…  
  
\- С кем? С дилерами мы его видели два раза – оба парня были из штатов. Из Торонто при нас Эдвардс не уезжал. Значит, товар ему сбрасывает кто-то в Торонто. Логично?  
  
Мэтью пожал плечами, продолжая вертеть полированную деревянную черепашку в руках.  
  
\- Просто… - он задумался.  
  
\- Я слушаю, - Фили вымучено улыбнулся, садясь в своё кресло. – Мэтт, если догадки есть, говори.  
  
\- Ну, не то чтобы догадки… Просто, сам смотри, у Эдвардса квартира завалена просто антиквариатом – то, что мы успели просмотреть с девчонками и что вернулось с экспертизы - всё вещи практически музейные. А это, - он поставил черепашку на коврик для мыши с изображением какой-то пышногрудой воительницы в сложносочинённых доспехах. – Это вещь такая… туристическая что ли. Тем более, кроме пакета с Фиджи пока ничего не нашли – ни сувениров, ни чего-то ещё, - закончив, Мэтью снял очки и уставился на начальника.  
  
Фили призадумался, проводя пальцем по губам. Минут пять они сидели молча.  
  
\- Предлагаешь проверить «Весёлую черепаху»? – медленно произнёс он, наконец.  
  
\- Если Бофур мог бы как-то прошерстить, - кивнул Мэтью, облизнувшись. – И этих ребят… ну, друзей отца Кили. Кстати, Кили будешь говорить?  
  
\- Сдурел что ли? – у Фили аж брови на лоб поползли. – Во-первых, нечего пока говорить, - добавил он, уже спокойнее. – Во-вторых, Кили уезжает в Аргентину, зачем ему лишние переживания перед поездкой?  
  
Мэтью понимающе опустил глаза, терзая на сей раз уже упаковку сырных крекеров.  
  
\- Так, какая там грёбаная океанская рептилия сегодня напрочь лишила меня утреннего секса? – Бофур вошёл вместе с Чарли и швырнул кислотную спортивную сумку на пол возле своего рабочего места, улыбался он во все зубы, несмотря на слегка заспанный и помятый вид. – Эта крошка? – он лихо подцепил покрытый лаком магнит. – Хорошо, - кивнул, возвращая хозяину. – Ну что? Сначала попробуем с белого хода?  
  
\- Давай, как ты умеешь, Бофур, - улыбнулся Фили в ответ.  


* * *

  
  
\- Вот это траходром, я понимаю! – Кили с размаху плюхнулся на огромную круглую кровать, застеленную белоснежным атласным покрывалом и заваленную каким-то немыслимым количеством подушек.  
  
\- Не уверен, что это практично, Кили, - промямлил Ори, поправляя ремешок фотоаппарата, уже успевший натереть шею.  
  
Конечно, этот шоппинг-тур он планировал совершить с Фили – бродить весь день по мебельному центру, приваливаясь то на одно роскошное ложе, то на другое – но внезапный ночной звонок отнял у него последнюю надежду на совместные выходные. А ведь уже послезавтра он улетает. Аргентина, Аман Лакур, дикая природа… Вот это всё. Чтобы не слоняться по магазинам в одиночестве, ирландец позвонил Ори ¬– пасмурную и душную субботу он вряд ли бы собирался на съёмку. И вот, оторвав друга от проявки плёнки в самодельной фотомастерской, он уже второй час слонялся среди напыщенных двуспальных постелей, пузатых комодов и столовых гарнитуров.  
  
\- Ты хоть придумал, что будешь покупать? – Ори осторожно опустился на краешек белого атласа, словно боясь испачкать.  
  
\- Ну, кровать нам точно не помешает, - Кили провёл ладонями по покрывалу, расправляя волны-барханы, растопыривая руки и принимая форму морской звезды. – Спим на матрасе как какие-нибудь подростки, - он фыркнул.  
  
\- Ну, выбирай тогда. Вон – весь магазин в твоём распоряжении, - улыбнулся Ори, доставая камеру. Он сделал пару снимков ирландца, развалившегося в этом текстильном зефире, и засмеялся. – Тебя нужно в рекламе снимать. Самый сладкий сон – люди поверят, - кивнул фотограф сам себе, проверяя получившиеся кадры.  
  
\- Молодые люди, вы что-то присмотрели? – нарочито дружелюбно пропела продавец-консультант над ухом, нервно барабаня полированный кафель каблуком и переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
Нехотя поднявшись с круглой постели, побрели за дамой. Суровая женщина в очках с квадратными стёклами и бейджиком «Клара», пришпиленным к внушительному бюсту, провела горе-покупателей по всему этажу, рассказывая о породах древесины, чугунных ножках, кованых изголовьях и таком демократичном (с упором на цену) стиле, который бы подошёл идеально студентам вроде них. Кили поначалу думал было обидеться на такие поспешные выводы, сделанные вероятно, после беглого взгляда на потёртые джинсы и видавшие лучшие времена «Конверсы», но потом его даже начала веселить эта игра в продавца и покупателя.  
  
\- Знаете, я привык к чему-то более уютному, - огорчённо прервал «Клару» Кили, обводя взором пластиковые изделия под сборку и двухэтажные каркасы из металлических трубок. – Что-то такое, наверно… - он задумчиво закусил губу, направляясь к королевского размера ложу с цельным деревянным изголовьем.  
  
\- Мммм, это морёный дуб, - неуверенно пискнула консультант, поправляя очки.  
  
Кили провёл пальцами по тёмному узору, разбегающемуся причудливыми концентрическими загогулинами от сердцевины к краям, и бросил беглый взгляд на ценник – почти 20 тысяч… Чуть не выругался вслух.  
  
\- Возраст древесины около 1600 лет, материал из восточной Германии, - услужливо сообщила женщина, снисходительно улыбаясь.  
  
Кили рассеянно кивнул. На самом деле, хотелось уже поскорее уйти отсюда и основательно заняться покупкой мебели после возвращения. Останавливало лишь мысль о том, что Фили ещё целый месяц жить одному в этой пустой квартире и спать практически на полу…  
  
\- Может, закажешь по каталогу? – предложил Ори.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. Сейчас я определюсь. Мне кажется, Фили бы понравилась вон та, что мы видели в самом начале…  
  
Ори почесал затылок и побрёл обратно вслед за другом.  
  
Оформив доставку на утро воскресенья, они осели в одной из закусочных, которыми изобиловал цокольный этаж обширного торгового центра. Кили рассеянно помешивал пластиковой ложкой латте.  
  
\- Так, нужно ещё батарейки купить к диктофону. Тёплые вещи есть, телефон… Что там ещё? Даже не верится, что еду, - Кили тряхнул чёлкой, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Не переживай, справишься. Ты… - Ори задумался подбирая слова. – Ну, бойкий такой. Легко сходишься с людьми. И здорово, что вы с Аманом едете… И этот Алекс…  
  
\- Эй, - Кили нахмурился, отставляя бумажный стаканчик. – Ты чего? - он закусил губу. – Это же стипендия была для журналистов. Сам говорил – вон в Уганду или в Танзанию поедешь...  
  
\- Да где я и где Танзания, - застенчиво улыбнулся Ори. – Я обычно один работаю. Мне кажется, что я только мешать всем буду… - он опустил взгляд, рассматривая липкие разводы на поверхности стола, а потом снова поднял глаза, глядя на Кили в упор. – С тобой бы поехал, а так… Понимаешь, надо мной и так все смеются вечно. Не хочу быть никому обузой. Мне даже удивительно иногда, чего ты со мной общаешься. Ты успешный, красивый… - Ори запнулся, покраснев. – Но ты совсем не такой, как все эти напыщенные придурки, у которых только клубы на уме, наркота, девочки… Чёрт, прости, - фотограф замолчал, уткнувшись в свой стаканчик с кофе.  
  
Кили почувствовал, как уши запылали и мысленно возрадовался, что их не видно за волосами.  
  
\- Скажешь тоже.  


* * *

  
  
\- Всего четыре магазина – на Ванау-Мбалаву, Вануа-Леву, Ясава-и-Рара и Кандаву.  
  
\- Бофур, всеми владеет Диего?  
  
\- Юридически, да, все записаны на Диего Руиса, - программист откинулся на спинку расшатанного кресла и посмотрел на экран с фотографией латиноамериканца средних лет. – Мне связаться с полицией Фиджи?  
  
\- Нет, не нужно… пока, - Фили нахмурился.  
  
\- Я пока вообще не вижу никакой связи между этим латиносом и покойным мистером Эдвардсом кроме долбанной черепахи Мэтта, - Чарли зевнул, обводя всех усталым взглядом. – Ну, забыл кто-то у него этот пакет и всё…  
  
\- Обрати внимание, пакет из сувенирной лавки, персонал которой замешан в выращивании и распространении травки, - парировал Мэтью.  
  
\- Слушай, Мэтт, у тебя у самого вон магнит оттуда. Давай тебя посадим, а? – фыркнул Чарли.  
  
Фили вздохнул, пробегая ещё раз по электронным протоколам. Мистер Эдвардс был, конечно, очень замкнутым человеком – за все месяцы слежки к нему домой приходили посетители всего несколько раз: разносчик пиццы, электрик и какой-то парень, чьё лицо камерам не удалось поймать. Как белый порошок попадал в квартиру мужчины и как покидал её, было совершенно непонятно.  
  
\- И родственники Эдвардса, наверно, ничего не знают… – почти сам себя спросил Фили.  
  
\- Родители живут в Нью-Браунсвике, женат не был, детей нет, - Бофур открыл дверцу холодильника, выуживая бутылку Molson.  
  
\- Вот угораздило этого сорокалетнего девственника вляпаться, - Чарли поднялся и прошёлся по комнате, останавливаясь напротив проектора. Яркие белые полосы легли на его клетчатую рубашку, отпечатывая портреты мистера Эдвардса разных лет и снимки его квартиры. – Может, его логово просто использовали для хранения наркоты, а сам он ни сном, ни духом?..  
  
\- А кто...? – Фили нахмурился.  
  
\- Да хоть курьер из пиццерии. Сколько он раз заходил?  
  
\- За два месяца четыре раза, а до этого примерно с той же периодичностью – проверено по базам пиццерии, - сообщил Мэтью.  
  
\- Допросить надо.  
  
\- Я допрошу, - кивнул Чарли. – Запрос черкнёшь?  


* * *

  
  
Голова гудела после бессонной ночи и выпитого пива. Фили совсем позабыл, что так и сорвался из закусочной в участок, запихнув Кили в такси и вызвав второе для себя. Полдень был таким же серым, как весь день, размазанный по стёклам каплями позднего июньского дождя. Он ткнулся лбом в дребезжащее окно 301 трамвая и заснул, чуть не проспав свою остановку. Снилась какая-то ерунда про любимую гавайскую пиццу Кили, пенсионеров из Нью-Браунсвика, отчего-то с лицами миссис Хизер. Полицейский резко открыл глаза, вспоминая старушку-связистку из Виннипега. Уже очень давно ему не снилось снов о работе – первое время после раскрытия дела Кастани он постоянно просыпался в холодном липком поту, хватая ртом воздух. Тогда Фили поставил под угрозу не только жизни проституток-курьеров, но и Кили.  
  
Щёлкнув замком, Фили вошёл в прихожую. Из комнаты лилась музыка – Кили не любил убираться в тишине.  
  
_Я спускаюсь с холма,_  
Иду сквозь высокую высохшую  
Траву и до сих пор  
Отчего-то сложно  
Отпустить свою боль*  
  
Напевал мужской голос под гитару. Фили не думал, что ирландцу по душе кантри, а потом вспомнил, что бывший хозяин квартиры оставил музыкальный центр вместе со своей коллекцией пластинок. Захотелось подойти к Кили и обнять, вырвать из этой грустной солнечной песни, но он просто замер и постоял несколько мгновений в коридоре, а потом скользнул в ванну. Усталость внезапно навалилась бешеная. Фили соскабливал её с себя под струями тёплой воды и никак не мог насытиться этим уютом и спокойствием, после странного субботнего дня, сна и этой непонятной грустной музыки. «Чёрт, старею что ли?» – выругался он про себя, приваливаясь к мокрому кафелю и закрывая глаза.  
  
Наконец, нехотя выбрался из душа, оборачивая бёдра полотенцем, и, наспех расчесав мокрые волосы, взялся за зубную щётку.  
  
\- Вот ты где значит! – Кили закрыл за собой дверь и сгрузил в корзину для белья ворох кухонных полотенец. – Устал? – добавил он тише, встречаясь глазами в зеркале.  
  
Фили подмигнул и промычал что-то в ответ. Ирландец подошёл к нему сзади, обвивая руками живот, и провёл пальцами по коротким волоскам.  
  
\- Приятно пахнешь… Очень, - прошептал он, целуя влажную кожу шеи и плеч.  
Фили непроизвольно вздохнул и открыл рот. По нижней губе скользнула белая струйка пены и потекла по подбородку.  
  
\- Блять, и выглядишь ахуенно.  
  
Фили замер, не решаясь стереть разводы подсыхающей зубной пасты, и уставился на отражение своего мужа. Глаза у того горели из-под длинной гладкой чёлки. Почувствовал, как в поясницу упирается твёрдый член. А потом рука скользнула под полотенце. Фили опёрся ладонями о край раковины, когда у самого уха раздался тягучий мокрый звук поцелуя, от которого волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
  
\- Не хочешь меня? – низким шёпотом поинтересовался Кили, продолжая оглаживать его мягкий член.  
  
\- Прости… Устал, наверно, - полицейский наклонился, ополаскивая лицо, и потёр глаза.  
  
\- Хочешь массаж? – Кили всё не отлипал, прижимаясь к нему своим стояком.  
  
\- А то ты умеешь? – улыбнулся Фили.  
  
\- Ну, я неплохо импровизирую.  
  
Ирландский импровизированный массаж очень быстро обернулся жарким минетом, и Фили осталось только откинуться на подушку и следить за тем, как его любовник водит пальцами по бёдрам, забирая член на всю длину, и утыкается носом в дорожку пушистых светлых волосков, сбегающих вниз от пупка. Глядя из-под полуопущенных век на то, как губы Кили растягиваются, обхватывая толстый влажный ствол, полицейский невольно вспомнил один из первых порно-роликов, что посмотрел ещё в школе. Камера в том видео была установлена где-то на уровне плеча мужчины, наверно, чтобы у зрителя создалось ощущение присутствия, а брюнетка, ублажавшая его ртом, то и дело бросала на любовника хищные взгляды. Качество было неважным, плёнка засвечена по краям, но Фили до сих пор помнил ярко-красные губы, размазанную по щекам помаду и мутные капли спермы на лице женщины. Потом он ещё долго не мог смотреть в глаза миссис Джиорджини – учительнице литературы – темноволосая итальянка средних лет всегда носила помаду насыщенного алого оттенка.  
  
Из мыслей его вырвало острое ощущение в низу живота. Фили непроизвольно выгнулся, застонал и понял, что кончил, когда увидел, как ирландец вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
\- Ну, как массаж? – хитро ухмыльнулся Кили, укладываясь рядом на подушку.  
  
\- Самый лучший, - канадец устало улыбнулся в ответ. – Слушай, можно, я кое-что спрошу… Только не пойми меня неправильно.  
  
\- Что такое? – Кили улыбнулся ещё шире, подпирая голову рукой. – Валяй, спрашивай.  
  
\- Ты никогда не снимался в порно? Ну, я имею в виду, мысль не приходила… Когда. Ну, тогда, давно. Когда занимался…  
  
\- Да, хватит-хватит. Понял я, - ирландец нахмурился. – Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда в твоей светлой голове такие грязные мыслишки, - он вздохнул, но уголки рта дёрнулись, рисуя на лице едва заметную улыбку.  
  
\- Извини… Просто, ну, захотелось знать о тебе это.  
  
\- Я не снимался в порно, Фили, - проговорил Кили, глядя мужу в глаза. – Но я подумывал об этом, когда переехал в Чикаго. Даже Джейку Джексону* отправлял анкету. Они вроде как нашли мне партнёра, но потом я передумал…  
  
\- Почему? – не удержался полицейский.  
  
\- Сам не знаю. Стрёмно стало, что мои прелести будут гулять по сети? – предположил ирландец, ковыряя наволочку.  
  
Фили закусил губу, вспоминая страницу Кили на тематическом сайте – смелые фотографии, расценки, кажется, даже длина члена была указана, чтобы потенциальный клиент мог составить представление о всём спектре предстоящего удовольствия.  
  
\- Прости, не стоило спрашивать. Просто, ну… Хотел узнать это от тебя, а не наткнуться внезапно…  
  
Кили резко втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри. В тёмных глазах на миг вспыхнул злой огонёк обиды или гнева, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Я не снимался в порно.  


* * *

  
  
\- Ничего не забыл? Документы, кредитка? – Фили взволнованно осматривал его, разве что не лез поплотнее укутать в шарф, накинутый на плечи.  
  
\- Всё на месте, не суетись, - засмеялся ирландец. – В Аргентине, конечно, зима, но тут сейчас все плюс 20.  
  
\- Таблетки, аптечка? Здесь рядом, я могу сбегать, - блондин нахмурился, стараясь припомнить, что ещё может потребоваться в дороге. – Зарядка для телефона? Батарейки?  
  
\- Фили, ты вместе со мной собирал вещи! Всё, это они, - Кили стушевался, как будто краснея, когда из скользящих дверей в зал вылетов вошло двое мужчин. Один – высокий блондин под сорок с длинными волосами, небрежно собранными в хвост, и коренастый мужчина в кепке, берцах и защитной куртке с кейсом для аппаратуры. – Так, мне пора, похоже. Не скучай без меня! И не забудь про Джимми, - он подхватил походный рюкзак, с трудом закидывая его на спину.  
  
\- Эй, - Фили поймал его руку, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по тёплой ладони. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Кили остановился, словно взвешивая что-то, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его, несильно укусив нижнюю губу напоследок.  
  
\- И я тебя.  
  
Фили проводил его взглядом до стойки регистрации, где ирландец встретился со своими будущими коллегами. Да, похоже, он тоже видел пару фильмов с этим Аманом Лакуром. Что-то про жизнь в трущобах, сказочные национальные мелодии в качестве саундтрека и пронзительное синее небо. Все фильмы с тонким привкусом свободы и неизменным подтекстом осуждения западного общества. Фили он казался каким-то чокнутым хиппи, но чертовски талантливым. Кому бы ещё позволили снимать такое кино на государственные деньги?  
  
Сев за руль, Фили первым делом включил радио. По волнам плыли ободряющие утренние хиты вперемешку с рекламой сантехники и таблеток от импотенции. Пришлось пощёлкать каналы, чтобы найти выпуск новостей – времени смотреть телевизор у полицейского просто не было, так что отрывки вестей со всего света по дороге на работу помогали хоть как-то оставаться в курсе событий.  
  
_«… уже в аэропорту Ванкувера. Медицинская экспертиза выявила, что мужчина находился под действием наркотиков…»_  
  
Опять какой-то придурок не рассчитал дозу. Фили уже не обращал внимания на такие сводки – слишком много порошка проходило через них на работе – в телах малолетних проституток, в банках из-под собачьего корма, в тюбиках зубной пасты, да мало ли как ещё. Люди очень изобретательны.  
  
Он хотел было переключить станцию, как ведущая новостей продолжила:  
  
_«Очевидцы отмечают, что пассажиру стало плохо ещё во время перелёта из Нади в Лос-Анджелес…»_  
  
Фили резко затормозил и чуть было не «поймал» на бампер идущую следом машину, водитель которой, объехал его, показывая средний палец. Съехав на обочину, он достал телефон:  
  
\- Алло, Мэтт, новости слушаешь? Мне нужна вся информация по парню, который летел с Фиджи под кайфом. В департаменте буду через час.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кили слушает диск Рэя Ламонтейна. Строки из песни Empty - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY1V0Y7hscw
> 
> * Джейк Джексон – владелец студии CockyBoys, снимающей гей-порно. Сnудия считается новаторской в индустрии, так как в коротких роликах снимаются «реальные парни» в естественных условиях, а упор делается на сам процесс, а не сопутствующий антураж и декорации. На заре основания философия студии гласила: "No complicated stories, just a great location with hot boys fucking – no lavish costumes or stupid uniforms – just cock pounding ass."


	7. Глава 7

\- Надеюсь, нормальная обувь есть? – улыбнулся Аман, поприветствовав Кили, и окинул взглядом обмундирование парня.  
  
Ирландец воззрился на свои ноги, обутые в новенькие и, как ему казалось, удобные «Эйр Максы».  
  
\- Эм… Да, у меня есть горные ботинки.  
  
\- Прекрасно! – засмеялся телеведущий.  
  
Они прошли регистрацию и таможенный контроль, и вскоре к ним присоединился тот самый Алекс с операторского факультета. В Райерсоне они почти не виделись – разве что на каких-то общеуниверситетских мероприятиях. Ему, как и Кили, посчастливилось получить эту стипендию, правда ассистировать парню предстояло не Аману Лакуру, а его оператору Майку – молчаливому владельцу внушительного серебристого кейса, внушительной коллекции татуировок и внушительного запаса ругательств в скудном лексиконе.  
  
\- Слушай, не знаю, как для тебя, а для меня это шанс всей жизни, - шёпотом сообщил ему Алекс, пока Аман рассказывал своему оператору очередную байку про выращивание гватемальского кофе. Кили напрягся и подался вперёд. – Я не для того, блять, выбирался из Доусона, чтобы всё похерить из-за какого-то пидора…  
  
\- Эй! Аман вообще-то…  
  
\- Я в курсе, кто такой Аман, - Алекс зло сверкнул глазами. – А ты кто? Никто. Так что давай-ка на берегу договоримся: они говорят – мы делаем. Я из кожи вон лезть готов, чтобы получить работу на CBC, - он шмыгнул веснушчатым носом и воззрился на Кили, который хмурил брови. – Да ладно тебе, не ссы.  
  
\- Пошёл ты…  
  
\- Уже думал, как ему свою задницу подставить? – Алекс кивнул в сторону Лакура.  
  
\- Ты совсем ёбнутый? – Кили не выдержал и, кажется, повысил голос, потому что Майк резко обернулся и смерил его каким-то недобрым взглядом. – У меня, вообще-то, есть муж, - уже спокойнее добавил ирландец.  
  
\- Охуеть! – Алекс деланно удивился. – Не думал, что вас такие мелочи останавливают. В церкви, поди, венчались?  
  
\- В ратуше, - машинально ответил Кили.  
  
\- Мне срать. Короче, в Доусон я возвращаться не собираюсь. Если этим летом не найду работу… Ты хоть в курсе, как на севере живётся? Тоска смертная, - парень вытянул ноги и уставился на носки своих коричневых ботинок.  
  
\- Я не знаю, где этот твой Доусон находится, - ответил Кили. – Я из Ирландии.  
  
\- Ну, конечно, - криво улыбнулся Алекс, тряхнув русой чёлкой. – Про Клондайк слыхал? Это там. А шахтёром становиться, как папаша, что-то мне не хочется.  
  
\- Не обязательно уезжать. Всегда можно найти подработку, пока не подвернётся что-то стоящее, - пожал плечами Кили.  
  
\- Много ты знаешь…  
  
\- Я работал на бензоколонке, - ответил ирландец, глядя на собеседника. – Не самая лучшая работа, но за неё платят.  
  
\- Хм, по тебе и не скажешь, - ухмыльнулся Алекс. – Я думал, такие, как ты, только отсосать за сотку могут.  
  
Кили хотел было ответить, что такие, как Алекс, по его мнению, слишком тупы, чтобы учиться в университете, но решил оставить последнюю реплику без ответа. В конце концов, не всё ли равно, что этот Алекс думает? Хорошо, что он будет работать в основном с Аманом, а с ним пусть Майк возится.  
  
К счастью, самолёт подали без задержки, и вызов на посадку прозвучал точно по расписанию. Кили бросил взгляд на табло вылетов – они летели авиалиниями Панамы, а всего в нескольких строках мелькал рейс AC 89 до Лимы. «Эйр Канада». От воспоминаний стало не по себе и словно душно, как в просторном номере отеля «Рэдиссон» в ожидании банды наркоторговцев. Кили сглотнул и прогнал эти мысли, подхватывая рюкзак и направляясь вслед за коллегами. Да, теперь он, наверно, может считать себя настоящим журналистом в деле.  


* * *

  
  
Фили почти бегом поднялся по ступенькам и влетел в офис. Бофур с Чарли смотрели что-то на мониторе, Мэтью старательно раскладывал бумаги, сортируя сообразно своим замыслам.  
  
\- Здорово, босс, - поприветствовал его очкарик, протягивая руку. – Сразу взглянешь?  
  
\- Привет, Мэтт. Да, давайте. Что есть по этому парню?  
  
\- Коди Фёрнс, 23 года, родом из Кортни – это остров Ванкувер… - начал Мэтью.  
  
\- Да-да, знаю.  
  
\- Сейчас его семья живёт в Калгари. Учился в Бизнес-школе университета Куинс*…  
  
\- Патологоанатом из Ванкувера успела выступить по центральному телевидению, - Чарли кивнул на экран.  
  
Бофур включил запись. На фоне чистого белого кафеля стояла женщина лет сорока с аккуратным пучком чёрных волос и большими миндалевидными глазами. Она немного щурилась от яркого света и, похоже, нервничала, выступая перед скоплением журналистов.  
  
\- Тело поступило к нам около 4 утра. Предварительный осмотр не выявил никаких механических повреждений, - говорила женщина. На красно-белой фирменной плашке CBC всплыло её имя – Камила Джонс. – Мы провели вскрытие и взяли анализы. Тесты показали содержание наркотиков – это кокаин – а также алкоголя. Будет проведена дополнительная проверка, но на данный момент наша рабочая версия – передозировка.  
  
\- В Ванкувере что говорят? – поинтересовался Фили, когда видео закончилось.  
  
\- В вещах у Коди обнаружили 5 грамм кокаина, - отметил Мэтью, сверяясь со своими записями. – Родители, понятно, пребывают в шоке.  
  
\- Кстати, о родителях, - Фили почесал подбородок. – Они были в курсе, что их чадо проводит каникулы на Фиджи? На какие деньги вообще этот студент туда полетел? Хотя, если он в Куинсе учился…  
  
\- Его отец состоит в управлении «Империал Ойл»*, - Мэтью протянул начальнику изрядно помятую ксерокопию.  
  
\- Ясно, - Фили взял листок, пробегая по вехам карьеры мистера Фёрнса. – А на Фиджи он один летал или с друзьями? Может, с девушкой?  
Бофур вывел на экран фото Коди. Это был бледный, худощавый парень в очках и серой вязаной жилетке поверх накрахмаленной голубой рубашки.  
  
\- Преподаватели говорят, что ни с кем особо не общался, друзей не было, девушки тоже, - пояснил Чарли. – Типичный девственник-задрот. Видимо, решил покуражиться да силы не рассчитал.  
  
\- А где конкретно отдыхал?  
  
\- Курорт Ясава, это к северо-востоку от главного острова, - Бофур чиркнул курсором по карте Фиджи на экране.  
  
\- Кажется, ты говорил, что там есть филиал «Весёлой черепахи», Бофур?  
  
Программист кивнул.  
  
\- Да, так и есть. Вот здесь, недалеко от отеля на побережье.  
  
\- Чарли, свяжешься с Ванкувером? Пусть пороются в вещах Коди – нет ли там следов «Весёлой черепахи»…  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Кстати, курьера из пиццерии когда допрашиваете?  
  
\- Сегодня в 2.  
  
\- Отлично.  


* * *

  
  
\- Летал когда-нибудь так далеко? – поинтересовался Аман, пристёгивая ремень безопасности. После пересадки в Панаме он решил, очевидно, поближе познакомиться со своим помощником и усадил рядом с собой в большое мягкое кресло бизнес-класса. Кили был ему благодарен, так как общаться с Алексом желания не было совершенно – студент-оператор осел в паре рядов от них и изучал вместе с Майком замысловатое самодельное крепление фотовспышки.  
  
\- Летал в Перу и на Фиджи, - улыбнулся Кили, поправляя подушку за спиной.  
  
\- На Фиджи? Вот это вау, - глаза мужчины расширились от удивления. Вероятно, он, как и любой спонсор, ожидал щенячьей радости и восторга от счастливого студента, выигравшего грант, и новость о том, что молодой человек постоянно отдыхает в далёких странах, обескуражила.  
  
\- Ничего такого, просто мой отец там живёт. Он работает механиком на кораблях, - быстро пояснил ирландец. – Впервые навестил его этой зимой.  
  
\- Это здорово, Кили, - Аман положил большую тёплую ладонь ему на плечо и сочувственно посмотрел в глаза, словно откуда-то зная всё, что пришлось пережить Кили. – Я сам в детском доме рос, так что могу представить, что это такое, когда готов отдать всё, лишь бы увидеть родителей.  
  
\- О, сэр, мне очень жаль…  
  
\- Только давай всё-таки без сэров, мы же договаривались, - подмигнул ведущий. – С испанским как у тебя?  
  
\- Ну, кое-что понимаю на слух, - скромно ответил Кили, а потом добавил уже смелее. – Я подключил несколько мексиканских каналов и перед сном смотрю новости на испанском.  
  
\- Ну, молодец, - Аман одобряюще кивнул и улыбнулся. – Будешь помогать мне с текстами. Теперь давай посмотрим план…  
  
Аман пояснил, что никогда заранее не присылает маршруты поездки своим помощникам. Ему нравилось преподносить эдакий неожиданный сюрприз и следить за непосредственной реакцией людей, не успевших проштудировать электронные справочники и путеводители. Водя пальцем по чёрно-белым распечаткам, ведущий рассказывал, что им предстоит отправиться в Сальту и проехать по горным тропам и ущельям, запечатлев соляные долины и древние петроглифы, оставленные народами, представители которых уже давно не живут на земле или рассеялись по континенту, увлекаемые войнами, голодом и революциями.  
  
Кили слушал истории Амана, не дыша, ему уже не терпелось самому очутиться у подножия Анд и, ковыляя по песку, добраться до самых вершин, преодолевая крутые перевалы и укрываясь в горных пещерах от сухого солёного ветра.  
  
\- … и вылетим уже из Сантьяго, - закончил Аман, складывая план маршрута. – Ну, что, студент, можешь лезть в свой Гугл, - он засмеялся, доставая наушники.  
  
Когда Аман отвернулся к иллюминатору и накрылся пледом, устраиваясь поудобнее перед долгим перелётом, Кили выудил из рюкзака планшет. Он давно собирал заметки, статьи и электронные книги по истории и культуре Аргентины. Что-то успел проштудировать от корки до корки, а где-то долго разглядывал красочные фотографии и разбирал подписи на испанском. Открыв альбом какого-то аргентинского фотографа середины прошлого века, он нашёл раздел, который назывался коротко и ясно – «Мои Анды».  
  
Кили сам не заметил, как его сморил тяжёлый сон, весь сотканный из предвкушений предстоящих открытий, в своих грёзах он уже прогуливался по проспекту 9 июля и набережным со старинными постройками из красного кирпича, пробовал местные блюда и, конечно, пытался узнать дорогу по-испански. Приветливые аргентинцы во сне цокали языком и изъяснялись вместо слов каким-то странным стрекотанием, словно кузнечики или цикады. А потом и вовсе всё сменилось каким-то шуршанием. Ирландец открыл глаза и увидел, что пассажиры повставали со своих мест и принялись собирать вещи, попутно разминая затёкшие спины и ноги.  
  
\- Bienvenido a Buenos Aires! – приветливо улыбнулась стюардесса, проходя мимо него. – Вам понравился полёт, синьор?  
  
В аргентинской столице был уже час ночи, когда они, наконец, дождавшись багажа, сели в такси. За окном пролетали залитые огнями прямые линии улиц и квадраты кварталов. Кое-где виднелись подсвеченные парки и старые рыхлые стены белых церквей, шершавые на фоне стеклянной глади новостроек. Кили уткнулся лбом в окно. Это всё так напоминало ночной прилёт в Лиму… Такой красивый, утопленный в разноцветной иллюминации город. И совсем рядом океан – Атлантический. Обязательно нужно будет туда отправиться. Алекс тем временем мирно спал, уронив голову ему на плечо. И во сне его веснушчатое лицо казалось каким-то детским и добрым.  
  
Таксист, вероятно, специально провёз их по всему проспекту. Кили попытался снять на смартфон Обелиск* на фоне беспорядочного движения на перекрёстке двух центральных улиц, но камера поймала лишь два ярких мазка от фар проезжавших мимо машин.  
  
Вскоре таксист остановился у здания отеля, табличка у дверей которого гордо несла название «Император», обрамлённое пальмовыми ветвями и увенчанное короной. Кили вытащил свой рюкзак и поплёлся к входу вслед за Майком – Аман о чём-то беседовал с водителем, расплачиваясь. Алекс сонно хлопал глазами, глядя на громадный отель, сверкающий пятью звёздами на мраморе у входа. «Типичный парень из глухомани, - подумал Кили. – И я таким был…»  


* * *

  
  
Чарли вернулся с допроса со стаканом кофе и озабоченным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Что разносчик говорит? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Что Эдвардс был старым скучным пердуном, - выдохнул полицейский, садясь на свой стол и делая глоток любимого напитка. – Пытался всё поговорить о чём-то. Видимо, одиноко было совсем.  
  
\- Да, ребята из пекарни, куда он наведывался, то же самое рассказывали, - отметил Мэтью.  
  
\- Позволите? – в дверь просунулась девушка из аналитического отдела. – Привезли результаты экспертизы по мистеру Эдвардсу.  
  
Фили протянул руку, и девушка вручила ему бланк, быстро выпорхнув за дверь.  
  
\- Отравление подтвердилось, - кивнул блондин, откладывая заключение экспертов.  
  
\- Стрихнин? – Чарли пробежался по документу. – В пиццу его можно засунуть?  
  
\- Читай дальше – с кокаином, - Фили закрыл глаза.  
  
\- К тому же, в последний раз Эдвардс заказывал пиццу за девять дней до смерти, - сообщил Мэтью, заваривая чай.  
  
\- В квартире у Эдвардса стрихнина тоже не нашли, - отметил Фили, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – И меня ещё вот что волнует – зачем было убивать его, но не забирать наркоту? В чём выгода?  
  
\- Может, убийца не знал, что мы нагрянем, хотел вынести всё по-тихому в ночи? – Мэтью пожал плечами, тщательно отжимая пакетик чая и отправляя его в ведро для бумаг.  
  
\- Ещё раз, - Фили встал и подошёл к магнитной доске, на которой висело несколько распечаток и фотография мистера Эдвардса. Мэтью аккуратным почерком нанёс справа слова «пицца», «электрик» и «пацан». – Последний раз к Эдвардсу заходил разносчик, верно? Соответственно, стрихнин был у него где-то в закромах, нет?  
  
\- У меня в закромах только пиво, - улыбнулся Бофур, наклоняясь к холодильнику. – Кстати, хотите взглянуть на Инстаграм нашего скромняжки Коди? Я тут нарыл.  
  
Все трое бросились к столу айтишника. Бофур открыл закладку, выводя на экран последние снимки погибшего парня. Белый песок пополам с синим океаном-небом, раскидистые пальмы, изумрудные холмы, девушки в откровенных купальниках, снятые, видимо, издалека, и сам Коди в синей бейсболке и солнечных очках на фоне сувенирной лавки в футболке-поло с логотипом сборной Фиджи по регби. На заднем плане за прилавком виднелся высокий худой мужчина с телефоном в руках.  
  
\- Это Диего! Это «Весёлая черепаха»!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Queen's University Queen's School Of Business – расположена в городе Кингстон, на берегу Онтарио в 260 километрах от Торонто. Входит в рейтинг 5 лучших бизнес-школ Канады.
> 
> *Imperial Oil – крупнейшая нефтяная компания Канады, владеет сетью автозаправок Esso. С 2005 года штаб-квартира находится в Калгари, Альберта.
> 
> *Обелиск в Буэнос-Айресе в честь 400-летия основания города, стоит на пересечении проспекта 9 июля и проспекта Корриентес. Вид на проспект с Обелиском ночью: http://endimages.s3.amazonaws.com/news/4973777845b311e5b72f0eb04a1bba78.jpg


	8. Глава 8

\- Давайте размышлять логически, - попытался перекричать матерящегося Чарли Мэтью, но вышло больше похоже не сиплый писк какого-то грызуна.  
  
\- Если какой-то упоротый задрот откидывает копыта на курорте – причём тут Федеральная служба за незаконным оборотом наркотиков, Мэтт? – уже тише сказал Чарли. – Федеральная служба Канады! – он поднял вверх указательный палец, подчёркивая сказанное. – Мы не можем, блять, следить за нашими гражданами в каждой точке земного шара. И наркобизнес Фиджи уж точно не в нашей юрисдикции…  
  
\- Чарли, погоди… - Фили расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и присел на свой стол. – Он существует вообще? Наркобизнес на Фиджи?  
  
\- Э… ты о чём? – Чарли нахмурился. – Ты сам говоришь – травку выращивают в огороде у папаши Кили…  
  
\- Причём тут трава? – Фили закрыл лицо руками и потёр глаза. – Вы когда-нибудь слышали что-нибудь про производство кокаина на Фиджи? Я вот нет… - он тяжело выдохнул и обвёл коллег усталым взглядом. – Вот, скажи мне, если бы это всё происходило где-нибудь в Колумбии или в Перу…  
  
\- Что происходило? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что творится в Колумбии или в Перу, - кивнул Чарли. – Блять, мы за весь мир отвечаем или за Канаду? Я что-то не догоняю.  
  
\- Подожди, Чарли, - терпеливо остановил его Фили, поднимая вверх ладонь. – Если канадцы или американцы налаживают схему по доставке сюда, - он стукнул кулаком по столу. – Наркоты из Латинской Америки, тогда это дело нас волнует?  
  
\- Само собой, - пробасил Чарли, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Так вот, что я думаю, - Фили подвинул кружку с недопитым чаем к краю своего стола. – Есть производители кокаина где-нибудь в Перу или в Колумбии, неважно, - он поставил рядом степлер. – Есть покупатели в Канаде – возможно, это мистер Эдвардс или те, кто стоит выше него. А есть, предположим, - он окинул взглядом стол, на глаза попалась фигурка золотого кота удачи в красном шарфе. – А есть что-то вроде… ммм… Перевалочного пункта… - Фили поставил кота между степлером и олимпийской кружкой.  
  
\- … где-то на Фиджи, - подхватил Бофур, теребя усы.  
  
\- Почему нет,- пожал плечами Фили.  
  
\- В чём выгода? – Чарли изогнул бровь, изучая цепочку предметов на столе босса.  
  
\- Схема в обход, меньше проверок местной полиции, к тому же, с Фиджи можно и в Азию, и в Австралию рассылать порошок.  
  
\- Да и туристы не брезгуют, как мы выяснили, - вздохнул айтишник, пролистывая фото в Инстаграме Коди Фёрнса.  
  
\- Вполне убедительно, - улыбнулся Мэтью. – Кстати, если, как ты говоришь, этот парень, Пабло из Эквадора, может, он как-то связан с местными наркоторговцами? Может, они ему и скидывают товар?  
  
\- И не забываем, что сам Диего из Чили, - отметил Бофур.  
  
\- Вот насчёт ребят сомнения у меня, - признался Фили. – Не того полёта этот Пабло, на мой взгляд, чтобы такие схемы проворачивать. Хотя хрен его знает.  
  
\- Ну, Кили твой тоже, знаешь ли, не того полёта был, - Чарли стряхнул с рукава рубашки воображаемую пылинку и обхватил себя руками, уставившись в пол.  
  
\- Кили ничем таким и не занимался, - резко возразил ему Фили.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - полицейский пожал плечами, не поднимая глаз.  
  
Фили на мгновение замешкался, обескураженный поведением подчинённого, но всё-таки решил не продолжать перепалку. Чарли сегодня был сам не свой с самого утра: срывался на Мэтью и Бофура и чуть не довёл до слёз ассистентку из аналитического отдела. «Наверно, что-то случилось у него», – рассудил про себя Фили. Лучше просто игнорировать эти нервные выпады, чем пытаться что-то ему доказать. Он уже понял за время работы с суровым полицейским, что влиять не него бесполезно.  
  
\- Наши дальнейшие действия? Связаться с полицией Фиджи? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
\- Прямых вопросов задавать не стоит – мы же не знаем, в каких там полиция связях с криминальными авторитетами. Вдруг крышуют? Но сводки местных органов мониторь, - кивнул Фили. – Мэтт, антиквариат Эдвардса на тебе, продолжайте проверять. И вообще, поройте поплотнее про него. Происхождение наркоты меня волнует в первую очередь.  
  
\- Есть.  


* * *

  
  
Кили уже оставил позади площадь Мая с ослепительно белым кафедральным собором и нежно-терракотовым президентским дворцом, перед которым стояла конная статуя некоего Мануэля Бельграно. Он где-то видел это имя на страницах одной из книг по истории Аргентины, но сейчас уже вспомнить было сложно. Полюбовавшись гордым поджарым скакуном и всадником с копьём наперевес, словно облитыми зелёной патиной, ирландец побрёл дальше.  
  
Сегодня они безбожно проспали завтрак, обед и поднялись уже хорошо за полдень. Аман с вечера предупредил, что ему нужно встретиться со старыми приятелями, а Майк плотно осел в одном из баров, стоило им только выйти на проспект, и всем своим видом дал понять, что трогаться никуда не собирается. Алекс помялся с ноги на ногу пару секунд. Видно было, что ему хотелось погулять по городу – вряд ли он бывал когда-то за границей – но мысль провести время в компании Кили его явно не прельщала.  
  
\- Пойду пройдусь, - шмыгнул он, наконец, носом.  
  
\- Подожди… - Кили достал из кармана джинсовой куртки одну из визиток «Императора», которые были щедро рассыпаны по мраморному столу на ресепшене отеля. – Потеряешься – покажи какому-нибудь таксисту, он тебя довезёт.  
  
\- Я что на идиота похож? В задницу себе засунь, - Алекс сплюнул, едва не угодив на кроссовок ирландца. – Думаешь, я совсем ку-ку, в лесу родился? – он развернулся и пошёл прямо по проспекту, особо никуда не направляясь, но отчаянно показывая, что у него есть цель.  
  
Кили кружил по центру уже второй час – просто ходил, сунув руки в карманы, фотографировал, читал вывески и заголовки газет в ларьках, радовался, как ребёнок, разбирая слова на рекламных билбордах и понимая на слух обрывки доносящихся фраз.  
  
Проскользнув между боков старых колониальных построек с рыхлыми песочными стенами из ноздреватых камней, Кили вышел к небольшой то ли реке, то ли каналу, на противоположном берегу которой вздымались современные высотки и длинноногие цапли подъёмных кранов. Через воду было перекинуто несколько плоских мостов, по которым размеренно двигались машины и автобусы, а среди них, расправив одно тонкое белое крыло на металлических тягах, парил пешеходный мост*. Он даже улыбнулся внезапной встречи с таким знакомым незнакомцем, словно прилетевшим поприветствовать ирландца из родного Дублина, словно текли под ним не тёплые воды Ла-Платы, а плескались тёмные волны Лиффи.  
  
Отправив пару снимком прямиком в Инстаграм, Кили прикрепил файл к сообщению: «Помнишь Дублин?» и послал Фили. Он перешёл по мосту на противоположный берег, где виднелся какой-то парк, и пошёл вдоль канала. Вдалеке вырисовывались красные железные ноги погрузчиков и силуэты большегрузов, слышались звуки порта, клёкот чаек и ругань рабочих. Ирландец ещё помнил холодный берег в парке Томми Томпсона на небольшом лысом островке за грузовым портом Торонто, колючий промёрзший песок, царапнувший голую кожу, и отчего-то очень горячую воду… Как же он тогда испугался. Хоть и храбрился потом перед Фили, отшучивался, лёжа в больнице, ночные кошмары его мучали ещё долго, заставляя просыпаться, широко распахивая глаза, ловя ртом воздух, которого становилось вдруг отчаянно мало в лёгких, и открывать окно, впуская в дом уличный мороз. Фили кутался в одеяло, недовольно ворчал во сне, а на утро чихал и шмыгал носом, да и сам он изрядно мёрз, но приходилось отшучиваться, что ночью стало жарко.  
  
Не заметив, что забрёл уже на промышленную территорию, Кили услышал оклик.  
  
– ¿A dónde vas?  
  
Пожилой мужчина с сигаретой в зубах и надвинутой на самые глаза кепи озадаченно смотрел на него. На его крепкие плечи была накинута ярко-жёлтая жилетка с эмблемой и надписью “Central térmica Costanera”*.  
  
\- En ninguna parte, - медленно произнёс Кили, старательно подбирая слова. – Soy un turista.  
  
\- Турист, значит? – уже отчётливее произнёс мужчина, улыбаясь. – А что на станции забыл?  
  
\- Я хотел выйти к океану, - пояснил Кили.  
  
\- Чтобы увидеть океан, тебе нужно ехать, - рабочий сделал движение руками, словно крутил воображаемый руль. – Ехать, понимаешь? Чёрт, я не говорю по-английски, прости, приятель.  
  
\- Я понимаю вас, - улыбнулся Кили, радуясь, что разговор у него очень даже выходит. – Но если я пройду туда, то не выйду к океану?  
  
\- Эх, приятель, это не океан, это Ла-Плата. Она очень широкая в дельте. Видишь, - мужчина указал на горизонт смуглой рукой с промасленными пальцами. Кили кивнул. – Там тоже Ла-Плата. А там, на другом берегу, километров через двести уже Уругвай. Понимаешь? Монтевидео. Я сам из Уругвая, сынок, красивая земля…  
  
Поняв из разговора с рабочим, что до Атлантики нужно добираться на транспорте и не один час, Кили попрощался и побрёл дальше. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, раскрашивая стеклянные поверхности разноцветными всполохами и вгрызаясь в неровную кладку старых тротуаров. Поужинать бы совершенно не помешало. Ирландец вернулся на проспект, когда совсем стемнело. Зажглась иллюминация и по вечернему воздуху поплыли медные звуки духовых из близлежащих баров, мешаясь с напевами уличных музыкантов и томными вздохами джазовой дивы, распевавшейся в роскошной гостиной третьего этажа с окнами на Обелиск.  
  
Кили наглухо застегнул куртку и сунул руки в карманы – всё-таки хоть и южная, это была зима. Он подошёл к бару, где они разминулись с Майком и Алексом, и чуть задержался у окна, рассматривая посетителей – Майк уже успел уйти. Ирландец рассудил, что встретиться им суждено уже только в отеле и направился прямиком туда. Идти по шумным центральным улицам и разглядывать местных ему быстро надоело. Что-то было не так. Он с отчаянием осознал, что поездка как будто и вовсе его не радует. Возможно, первый день, суматоха, усталость. Или, может быть, всё бы было по-другому будь рядом с ним любимый, которого можно взять за руку, поделиться впечатлениями, вместе придумать, куда бы пойти или попросту слоняться всю ночь напролёт по бессонному городу? Кили вздохнул и быстро взбежал по ступенькам. Услужливый швейцар открыл ему тяжёлую дверь в золочёных скрепах.  
  
\- Вот он, Кили, мать его! – хмыкнул Майк, чуть не вписавшись в ирландца. – Аман уже переживал, что ты потерялся. Давай дуй на ужин и баиньки, завтра вылетаем в Сальту.  
  
Оператор подмигнул ему, улыбаясь, и вышел на улицу, попутно интересуюсь у швейцара, где здесь продают алкоголь.  
  
Кили поужинал в роскошном обеденном зале, где лишний раз коснуться позолоченных ножек соусниц и солонок было неловко, а накрахмаленные белые скатерти неуютно шуршали под руками. Аман Лакур сидел напротив, ел с аппетитом, улыбался и смаковал ароматный прожаренный стейк под красное вино. Алекс разве что в рот ему не смотрел, слушая байки и анекдоты, его слишком быстро развезло с одного бокала, так что смех получался слишком наигранным и слишком громким.  
  
\- … Кили? – ирландец поднял глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в пристально смотрящего на него Лакура.  
  
\- Простите, задумался, - он пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не нравится местная кухня? – телеведущий кивнул на истерзанный стейк на тарелке ирландца.  
  
\- Нравится. Просто… не могу есть, предвкушаю, как полезем уже в горы и будем снимать, - улыбнулся Кили, притягивая за уши оправдание.  
  
\- О, лучше тебе поесть, - засмеялся Аман. – Поверь, консервированные бобы ещё успеют надоесть, - он подмигнул и вонзился приборами в мясо, которое легко поддалось пуская на тарелку струйку сока.  
  
Кили, улыбнувшись, вновь принялся за еду, то и дело поглядывая на телефон. Ответа от Фили так и не было, а тревожить любимого звонком не хотелось. Вот подождёт хотя бы до полуночи и позвонит – благо разница во времени с Торонто всего два часа.  


* * *

  
  
По дороге домой Фили прокручивал в голове информацию, которую им удалось собрать за последние сутки. Коди Фёрнс, Джон Эдвардс, кокаин, стрихнин, алкоголь, передозировка, отравление, Фиджи, «Весёлая черепаха», Нью-Браунсвик, Калгари, пицца, пекарня, 20 кило кокоса в ванне и неизвестный парень в капюшоне, приходивший к Эдвардсу за несколько дней до смерти.  
  
Поставив машину на подземную парковку, нашарил в кармане смартфон – так и не ответил ничего Кили. На экране был снимок из солнечного Буэнос-Айреса. «Помнишь Дублин?». «Да. Скучаю по тебе», - отправил он в ответ, приваливаясь к стенке лифта.   
  
«Наконец-то! Я тоже скучаю. Занят?» - пришёл мгновенный ответ.  
  
«Устал, только домой вернулся».  
  
«Позвонишь в Скайп?»  
  
«Только в душ схожу».  
  
Устроившись в кровати с ноутбуком, Фили нажал кнопку вызова. Сначала на экране возникло мутное бежевое пятно, а затем очертания комнаты приобрели более-менее читаемые формы.  
  
\- Ну, ничего себе у тебя там дворец! – не выдержал Фили, усмехнувшись. – Привет.  
  
\- Не жалуюсь, - засмеялся ирландец, его весёлые тёмные глаза тепло блеснули в свете ночника. – Зацени траходром, - он повернул камеру, чтобы полицейский смог видеть широченную кровать на резных ножках, застеленную атласным покрывалом.  
  
\- Вот это да! Но наш тоже не хуже твоими стараниями, - канадец поправил подушку, усаживаясь.  
  
\- Ох, я бы тебя здесь залюбил, Фили, - мечтательно произнёс Кили. – Давай обязательно съездим куда-нибудь вместе? Не к маме, не на Фиджи… а просто вдвоём, - он закончил фразу совсем тихо, теребя микрофон, от чего голос зашуршал в динамике.  
  
\- Эй, ты чего? Расклеился там совсем? – Фили нахмурился.  
  
\- Да сам не знаю. Так ждал этого. Перегорел, наверно, - он потёр нос и тряхнул чёлкой.- Ничего, завтра выходим на маршрут.  
  
\- Здорово, - полицейский зевнул, прикрывая рот ладошкой.  
  
\- Ладно, отдыхай. Хотя не знаю, будет ли связь в горах. Утром позвонить тебе?  
  
\- А самолёт у тебя во сколько?  
  
\- В 12. Ну, я в 9 позвоню… у тебя будет 7, как раз встанешь, - улыбнулся Кили. – Подрочим вместе… На дорожку, - он подмигнул, обводя языком верхнюю губу.  
  
\- Ах ты… - Фили отчаянно покраснел. – И как мне теперь спать прикажешь?  
  
\- Посмотри видео. Я сохранил у тебя на рабочем столе.  
  
\- Что???  
  
\- Приятного просмотра, в общем. Люблю тебя.  
  
Наутро Фили проснулся с какой-то совсем лёгкой и ясной головой. Ноутбук, оставленный рядом на кровати, был всё ещё открыт, на паузе красовался сочный кадр голой задницы ирландца у него на коленях.  
  
\- Ох, блять… - застонал полицейский, поднимая одеяло и любуясь засохшими разводами на своём животе. Он так и заснул, пересматривая жаркое хоум-видео в третий раз.  
  
Кое-как стянув грязными руками пододеяльник, он утащил его за собой в ванну и бросил в корзину для белья. Пока заваривался кофе, быстро принял душ.  
  
Кили позвонил аккурат в 7 утра. Извинился, что времени немного, так как пунктуальный Аман уже заказал такси, и посетовал, что виртуальный утренний секс придётся отложить. Поговорив с ирландцем, полицейский принялся проверять почту – среди рассылок департамента болталось несколько писем от Мэтью, последнее за 6:40 утра. «Связался с родителями Эдвардса. Как приедете в офис, обсудим».  
  
Допив кофе и дожевав тост с джемом, Фили накинул куртку и вышел из дома. В департаменте уже кружился, точно белка в колесе, Мэтью да Чарли потягивал капучино из бумажного стаканчика.  
  
\- Привет, босс! – полицейский метнулся на своё место, выуживая из стопки бумаг нужную распечатку.  
  
\- Что за новости, Мэтт, заинтригован, если честно? – поинтересовался Фили, садясь за стол.  
  
\- Вот это родители Эдвардса передали местной полиции, - сотрудник гордо вручил ему распечатку. На вид это было электронное письмо. – Прислано за день до смерти.  
  
\- «Это всё равно неизбежно и все мы будем там. Не переживайте за меня – я слаб и бороться больше сил не осталось», - Фили пробежал по строчкам. – «… они искушают меня, но я не хочу уходить так». Он что? – блондин удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Выходит сам?  
  
\- По-моему, из письма ясно, что Эдвардс сам себя порешил, - согласился Чарли.  
  
\- Кроме того, - серьёзно добавил Мэтью. – Родители сообщили, что он был неизлечимо болен. Опухоль.  
  
\- Мне не ясно, знали ли его дилеры – или кто там подпихивал ему наркоту? – о замыслах нашего пенсионера? И кто его искушал, а главное чем? – отметил Чарли, отправляя пустой стаканчик в мусорку.  
  
\- Может быть такое, что тот парень приносил ему стрихнин? – предположил Мэтью.  
  
\- Знать бы, блять, что это за парень. Бофур не проверял уличные камеры в тот день, не поймала его ни одна? – поинтересовался Чарли.  
  
Фили открыл интерактивную карту Торонто, где были отмечены все камеры слежения, развешенные на перекрёстках, светофорах, в витринах магазинов и даже на фонарных столбах.  
  
\- Ну, только если вот эта Скарлетт-роуд, - Фили ткнул на небольшой кружок у перекрёстка. – Но, опять же, мы не знаем сел ли он в машину… И номера не знаем.  
  
\- А видеонаблюдение? Ну, видеодомофон или как это называется?  
  
\- Частное, ты имеешь в виду? Идея. Нужно будет Бофур озадачить.  
  
\- Чем это вы собираетесь меня озадачивать? Здорово, - в дверях появился сам айтишник и пробрался к своему столу, плюхнувшись в кресло.  
  
\- Да, вот Мэтью говорит, что старина Эдвардс сам на себя руки наложил, - Фили передал распечатку подчинённому. – Чарли думает, что тот пацан, что заходил последним, мог принести яд. Может, удастся отследить по камерам у подъезда?  
  
\- Попробуем, - кивнул Бофур, возвращая листок и включая компьютер.  
  
\- Так, но это не всё ещё, - торжественно сообщил Мэтью, выжидая реакцию, чтобы излить очередную порцию обнаруженных фактов.  
  
\- Что ещё? – нахмурился Фили. – Мэтт?  
  
\- Это – паспорт мистера Эдвардса, - полицейский поднял документ в синем переплёте с тиснёным гербом.  
  
\- Оказалось, что его зовут не Джон Эдвардс? – решил поддеть друга Чарли.  
  
\- Обращаю ваше внимание, что это паспорт старого образца, полученный в 2001 году, - невозмутимо продолжил Мэтью. – И истёкший в 2006. Последний паспорт Эдвардса сейчас в убойном отделе, а вот этот хранился среди антиквариата, - полицейский потряс потёртой книжицей. – А самое примечательное в нём то, что мистер Эдвардс бывал на Фиджи – в 2003 и 2004 годах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мост Женщины в Буэнос-Айресе – http://www.jque.re/plugins/modals-lightboxes/sexy.lightbox/images/puente_mujer.jpg Спроектирован Сантьяго Калатравой, похож на его мосты в Дублине (мост Сэмюэла Беккета) и Севилье (мост Аламильо). Средняя секция моста Женщины вращается, освобождая проход для судов. Она поддерживается металлической «иглой» (крылом) высотой 34 м.
> 
> Мост Сэмюэла Беккета в Дублине - http://orig14.deviantart.net/2a7b/f/2012/263/f/2/samuel_beckett_bridge_2_by_m_m_x-d5fcx7p.jpg
> 
> * Central térmica Costanera (ТЭС «Костанера») – крупнейшая тепловая электростанция Аргентины. С 1992 года ТЭС владеет испанская компания Endesa.


	9. Глава 9

\- Может, он по молодости сам курьером ездил? Или дилером, - пожал плечами Бофур, откупоривая бутылку Molson.  
  
\- Ну, в 2003 году Эдвардсу было 38, не такая уж молодость, честно говоря, - заметил Мэтью.  
  
\- Эй! – засмеялся Бофур. – Это в мой огород камень?  
  
\- Чёрт, прости, Бофур, неловко вышло, - фыркнул очкарик, шурша крекерной обёрткой.  
  
\- А я вот хочу знать, был ли он знаком с Диего… С Пабло вряд ли, тот тогда ещё мелким был, - Фили прошёлся до магнитной доски, на которой были развешаны фотографии. «И с Джоном О’Ши», - добавил он про себя.  
  
\- Как предлагаешь узнавать? – Чарли почесал заросший подбородок.  
  
\- Мэтт, по штампам сколько он там времени провёл?  
  
\- Ну… - подчинённый полистал паспорт. – Так. В 2003 он приехал 15 марта, уехал… 11 апреля. Почти месяц. В 2004 году… Прибыл 26 февраля. Вернулся в Канаду аж 4 июня. Мне это лично ни о чём не говорит, - Мэтью пожал руками, откладывая документы.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - вздохнул Фили. – Можем узнать, были ли бронирования на него за эти периоды? Аренда авто, лодки, может быть, гостиницы?  
  
\- Брони на его имя я могу проверить, если они проходили через электронную систему,- кивнул Бофур. – Мэтти, дружок, дай-ка паспорт, - айтишник протянул руку подхватывая тёмно-синюю книжицу, почти не истрепавшуюся от времени. – Так… Смотрю по канадским тур-операторам и прямые бронирования… Сейчас погрузится какое-то время, - он заложил руку за голову, покачиваясь в кресле, и вернул паспорт Мэтью.  
  
\- Ну-ка, - Чарли перехватил документ. – А кроме Фиджи этот любитель средневековой посуды летал куда-нибудь? – он полистал паспорт, просматривая пустые страницы.  
  
\- В том-то и дело, что это единственные штампы, - пояснил Мэтью. – Родители сказали, что ездил несколько раз на аукционы в Штаты, больше нигде не бывал. Да и про Фиджи они, по-моему, не в курсе.  
  
\- Так, Мэтт, раз ты вошёл в контакт с пенсионерами – расспроси у них ещё чего про Эдвардса? Может, всплывёт кто-то из круга общения или о чём он в последнее время с ними говорил? – Фили вернулся на своё место.  
  
Мэтью серьёзно кивнул, заваривая чай в пузатой чашке и распечатывая свежую упаковку бисквитов. Воцарилась тишина, в которой отчётливо зажужжал один из системников Бофура.  
  
\- Так, смотрим результаты, - программист подвинулся ближе к экрану, прищуриваясь. Фили подошёл к его столу и заглянул в один из мониторов, по которому сейчас плыли светло-жёлтые и серые полосы электронных баз. – 15 марта, в ночь прилёта, он брал гостиницу… в общем, хрен я выговорю это название. В аэропорту. И это всё.  
  
\- Хм, значит, потом ему было, где перекантоваться? – отметил Чарли.  
  
\- Ну, он мог и у местных снять домик, - возразил Фили. – Этого мы уже не узнаем…  


* * *

  
  
Они с Алексом и Майком стояли на асфальтовой дорожке у здания аэропорта. День выдался солнечным и Кили залюбовался белым зданием местного терминала под красной черепичной крышей – если бы не остеклённая галерея зоны вылета и диспетчерская будка, он бы точно принял его за сельскую хозяйственную постройку или церквушку.  
  
Майк, прислонившись к фонарному столбу, лениво покуривал сигарету, стряхивая пепел себе под ноги. Алекс крутился с ручной камерой, снимая перебивки. Всё, они на работе, нужно произвести должное впечатление. Наконец, вернулся Аман, весело приветствуя их издалека и размахивая ключами от машины.  
  
\- Припаркована за ограждением. Пошли, - улыбнулся он коллегам, закидывая на спину тяжёлый походный рюкзак.  
  
Автомобиль оказался видавшим виды чёрным внедорожником с обвесом. Закинув вещи в багажник, Кили открыл заднюю дверцу, намереваясь пропустить вперёд Алекса.  
  
\- А ну-ка, залезай вперёд, салага, - хмыкнул Майк, обращаясь к своему стажёру. – Я поведу, а ты пока поснимай с руки через окно. Посмотрим, как получится.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Круто! – улыбнулся парень и шмыгнул на пассажирское сидение рядом с водителем, пристёгиваясь.  
  
Свой ремень Майк проигнорировал и завёл машину, выезжая на шоссе номер 51. Кили наспех проверил карту в телефоне, отмечая, что путь им предстоит на северо-запад.  
  
\- Сегодня доберёмся до Олакапато, - словно прочитав его мысли, сообщил Аман, доставая распечатки с планами съёмочных дней. – Там с дороги уже съезжать надо, так что завтра утром двинемся.  
  
\- У вас уже есть сценарий? Или это всё рождается в студии при монтаже? – поинтересовался Кили.  
  
\- Когда как. Что-то заранее уже знаю – что будем снимать, что скажу в кадре, а что-то в студии додумываем. Надеюсь, ты мне тоже поможешь, - улыбнулся Аман.  
  
Кили улыбнулся в ответ и уставился на дорогу, пыльную, сухую с монотонными обочинами ржавого цвета земли, поросшими редкими пучками пожелтевшей травы. Алекс открыл окно, выставляя в него свою худую жилистую руку с камерой и впуская скрежещущий шум перемалываемых колёсами на асфальте песчинок. В зеркале заднего вида отражалось его улыбающееся лицо, прищурившись, он отслеживал горизонт на экране и пару раз поправил что-то в настройках.  
  
Наконец, горы на горизонте приобрели очертания, вырисовываясь в пыльном сухом воздухе буро-красной грядой лысых вершин. Трасса уже давно превратилась в грунтовку, а на космической глади рыхлых обочин вдалеке виднелись одинокие дома с песочными стенами и резервуары для воды на высоких ногах. Они остановились у невысокой постройки с бежевыми стенами и выкрашенными охрой деревянными дверьми, к стене которой было прислонено несколько горных велосипедов.  
  
\- Туристы, - хмыкнул Аман, хлопая дверцей джипа. – Здесь оставим вещи и переночуем – вечером поснимаем вон там, - он указал на скопление неприметных построек в паре километров на другой стороне дороги. – Небо ночью должно быть красивым.  
  
Кили выволок из багажника свой рюкзак и последовал за остальными. Очевидно, это было что-то вроде придорожного приюта для путешественников. Аман толкнул одну из деревянных дверей и пригнулся, чтобы не удариться о притолоку. Гружённые съёмочными снастями Майк и Алекс протиснулись следом.  
  
\- Связь есть у кого-нибудь? – поинтересовался оператор, доставая телефон.  
  
\- Здесь неподалёку вышка. Должно ловить, - Аман сел на один из матрасов, кинутых прямо на дощатый пол, и уткнулся в распечатки. – Ребят, найдите кухню и воды вскипятите, - бросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
Алекс стремительно сорвался с места и юркнул на улицу, растворяясь в ярком свете дверного проёма. Кили отправился за ним, скорее чтобы не мозолить глаза начальству.  
  
После скорого обеда, состоявшего по большей части из растворимого супа, они отправились пешком к заброшенным кирпичным постройкам на другой стороне шоссе. То, что они заброшенные, Кили стало ясно ещё издалека – здесь не было ни людей, ни животных, а пустые оконные проёмы зияли чёрной тишиной. Песок поскрипывал под ботинками, а синее небо в клочках белоснежных облаков висело так низко, что казалось, будто можно макушкой задеть. Алекс забегал вперёд, маневрирую в жилете с профессиональным стедикамом, и снимал их путь. Майк, похоже, целиком доверил эту съёмку ему – цедил какой-то дешёвый алкоголь из фляжки и безучастно гипнотизировал горизонт, усевшись на остатке одной из полуразрушенных стен.  
  
Заняв позицию посреди одного из разобранных до фундамента домов, Аман дал команду, и Алекс стал писать его на камеру. Лакур говорил о пути, который они проделали, о политике и экономике, о заброшенной красивой земле, рассказывал истории этих мест. В конце Алекс сделал несколько дублей с выходящим из почти целиком сохранившегося дома ведущим.  
  
\- Какие мысли? – спросил Аман Кили, подходя и усаживаясь на обломок стены рядом с ним.  
  
\- Здесь очень одиноко, мне кажется, - сказал первое пришедшее на ум ирландец.  
  
\- Знаешь, я раньше делал фильмы про города, храмы, торговые центры, зоопарки, пирамиды… Ты постепенно превращаешься в туристического гида. Это как заевшая пластинка. Мне интересно бывать в таких вот местах, не потому что здесь нет людей, а потому, что когда-то они здесь были. И эти следы, - он махнул рукой в сторону развалин. – Ты, как археолог, раскапываешь прошлое.  
  
Кили слушал Амана и вдруг отчего-то вспомнил, как в один из вечеров на Фиджи отец подошёл к нему, сидящему на песке, и опустился рядом, просто глядя на тот же океан впереди. «Знаешь, Кили, я люблю смотреть на море. И я постоянно думаю – как так? – оно было за миллионы лет до нас, оно будет после нас. Когда-нибудь нас не станет, а оно никуда не денется. И будут сидеть другие люди, может, даже отец с сыном, на этом берегу и смотреть на эти же волны. Занятно», - сказал он.  
  
\- Занятно… - задумчиво произнёс Кили.  
  
\- О чём будет твой фильм?  
  
\- Сценарий, который я подавал на конкурс…  
  
\- Никуда не годится, я знаю, - улыбнулся Аман.  
  
\- Что? Он ужасен? – парень покраснел. – Почему тогда вы меня выбрали?  
  
\- Сценарий был хороший. Поверь, лучше всего того шлака, который обычно подают на конкурсы, - мужчина сощурил глаза, глядя на горы, по которым совсем недавно чиркнул солнечный диск, заливая золотом и расстилая по плато синие тени. – Ты хотел рассказать о чём-то важном, а не пытался просто продать какую-то занимательную идею. К тому же, ты не пытался копировать меня – это плюс, - Аман подмигнул ему.  
  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Кили.  
  
\- Твой проект хороший, - кивнул Лакур. – Просто, очутившись здесь, возможно, тебе захочется пересмотреть что-то? Давай так поступим – вы с Алексом снимайте каждый день кусочки своего фильма. Обсуди с ним идею. В конце покажете нам с Майком. Если получится хоть на половину также круто, как было у тебя на бумаге, найду вам продюсера и выпустим на CBC, - он хлопнул Кили по плечу, вопросительно уставившись в глаза.  
  
Эх, знал бы Аман, на что толкает его. Работать с Алексом, да ещё придумывать вместе фильм. Как там говорил этот гомофоб из глухамани? Они говорят – мы делаем.  
  
\- Отлично.  


* * *

  
  
Облокотившись о широкие металлические перила, Фили выпустил дым в свежий ночной воздух. Неприятно было снова поддаваться пагубной привычке, но поделать он ничего с собой не мог. Аккуратненько поставил на угол перил стакан с виски. Кили так кстати купил раскладное кресло для балкона. Сделав шаг назад, Фили опустился в это кресло, уютно оснащённое заботливым ирландцем подушкой, и потушил сигарету о вертикальную рейку. Пока оставил бычок на кафеле, которым был вымощен балкон. Завис над списком контактов в телефоне, собираясь с мыслями, наконец, надавил пальцем на кнопку вызова.  
  
В трубке послышались тихие длинные гудки, шуршащие и покачивающиеся на радиоволнах прерывистых сигналов. Послушав их с полминуты, Фили оборвал вызов. Да уж, учитывая общую рассеянность Джона О’Ши и его нелюбовь к гаджетам, старый кнопочный телефон сейчас, наверно, валялся на кухонном столе или вовсе перекатывался по трюму какого-нибудь корабля.  
  
Фили выругался, доставая вторую сигарету.  
  
Он просидел на балконе ещё с четверть часа, цедя остатки виски. Нужно было что-то придумывать с мистером Эдвардсом, но все мысли путались. У них был товар и мёртвый дилер. А ещё парень, откинувшийся в самолёте по пути с Фиджи.  
  
Вернувшись в спальню, которая теперь имела полное право так именоваться благодаря приобретённой Кили кровати, Фили поставил стакан на пирамиду из коробок за дверью – завтра уберёт, в конце концов, пока его муж далеко, укоризненные взгляды бросать некому. Сделав шаг в сторону постели, он случайно задел в темноте одну из коробок, подсунутых под неё. Нахмурившись и собираясь уже отправить картонку пяткой обратно под кровать, Фили задержался взглядом на упаковке и покраснел. Секунду колебался, а потом вытащил вибратор из коробки. «Ну, в общем, Кили сам велел не скучать», - рассудил он.  
  
Удивляясь своей прыти и смелости, Фили сбегал в душ, заодно помыл пластиковый агрегат, и, вооружившись смазкой, завалился в кровать. Конечно, за всё время, что он жил один, самоудовлетворение почти вошло в привычку – тогда он даже думал, что так и останется одинёшенек до самой старости и удел его подрачивать украдкой на гей-порно.  
  
Обильно смазав искусственный член, не жалея лубриканта, Фили согнул ноги в коленях и развёл. Пластиковая головка упёрлась во вход, но никак не хотела пролезать внутрь. Чёрт, как же Кили это проделывал? Попробовал перевернуться на живот и отставить зад. Завёл руку – почти дотянулся до дырки вибратором. Аккуратно пропихнул. Наконец, несколько сантиметров адской машины для удовольствий были внутри. Чувствуя знакомое растяжение, Фили нащупал пульт, оставленный возле подушки, и надавил кнопку. Вибратор зажужжал, легко вонзаясь в задницу, а потом, в силу того, что большая часть так и осталась висеть в воздухе, выпал. «Блять, поздравляю, Фили, даже с вибратором сладить не можешь», - выругался про себя полицейский. Осмотревшись и решив, что поза сверху была бы удобнее, Фили пристроил основание вибратора, которое, к счастью, было на присоске, к крышке одного из пластиковых контейнеров, в которые Кили складывал какое-то барахло, и, поместив своего нового друга на постели, уселся сверху, медленно насаживаясь на член.  
Амплитуда движений была не такой уж большой – всё-таки конструкция оставалась довольно хлипкой – но Фили вовремя вспомнил, что пластиковый приятель сам может помочь в его утехах. Уверенно взявшись за пульт, он сразу выставил четвёртую скорость. Внутри ощутилось приятное тёплое скольжение. Решив, что была-не была, Фили перевёл рычаг на максимальное значение и чуть не заорал в голос, когда пластиковая головка агрессивно прошлось по простате. Он упал вперёд, упираясь рукой в матрас, и сильно задышал – острое и сладкое одновременно ощущение прошило насквозь. Фили почувствовал, что кончил и испачкал бёдра и постель спермой, только когда белые искры перед глазами рассеялись. Поджав под себя ватные ноги и кое-как выключив вибратор, он выдохнул, уткнулся носом в подушку и сразу уснул.  


* * *

  
  
Фили проснулся в 5 утра из-за трезвонящего телефона. Нашарив рукой мобильник где-то под подушкой, поднёс, не глядя, к уху.  
  
\- Алло? – голос со сна был сиплым и сухим.  
  
\- Привет, Фили, сынок, ты звонил? – голос Джона был обеспокоенным. – Прости, у меня была смена – телефон в каюте оставил. Что стряслось? Что-то с Кили?  
  
\- Э… нет. Здравствуйте, Джон, - Фили резко сел в постели, растирая ладошкой затёкшую шею. – Кили в Аргентине, всё в порядке. Просто… Ммм… Хотел спросить вас, не знаком ли вам человек по имени Джон Эдвардс?  
  
Отец Кили задумался на какое-то время.  
  
\- Нет, - произнёс он, помолчав. – Не думаю. По крайней мере, сейчас не могу ничего такого припомнить, прости, Фили. Почему ты решил, что я знаю этого человека?  
  
\- Он бывал на Фиджи, лет десять назад, - пояснил полицейский. – Может, если я вам пришлю фото, вы могли бы узнать его? Ну, может, видели, но имени не запомнили?  
  
\- Эх, Фили, сынок, - засмеялся Джон, каким-то по-старчески тёплым и скрипучим смехом. – Ты же не думаешь, что я на Фиджи каждую собаку знаю? Я и толком-то нигде кроме своего острова не бываю.  
  
\- Но вдруг? – не отступал Фили. – Вы же можете просто посмотреть фото?  
  
\- Это как-то связано с твоей работой или просто знакомый? – спросил Джон серьёзно.  
  
\- Знакомый, - быстро ответил Фили и тут же пожалел.  
  
\- Ох, ну, давай взгляну, только я сейчас в Сингапуре, даже не знаю, как мне фото посмотреть.  
  
\- Может, у кого-то из ваших знакомых есть электронная почта?  
  
\- Думаю, у Маркуса можно спросить. Я узнаю и перезвоню, хорошо?  
  
\- Спасибо вам большое, Джон!  
  
Фили задумчиво отложил телефон и какое-то время просто валялся, глядя в потолок. Погода снова поменялась, и из открытого окна ночью нанесло сырости с озера. Поёжившись, полицейский решил не терзаться остатками сна и побрёл на кухню.  
  
В департаменте, как ни странно, с утра обнаружился Бофур, копошащийся в бумажках на столе Мэтью, в то время как самого владельца многотомного архива нигде не было.  
  
\- Привет, Бофур, - бросил Фили в направлении почти скрывшейся под столом задницы программиста.  
  
\- О, здорово, - раздался из подстолья гулкий голос айтишника. – Не знаешь, где у него протоколы по родителям Эдвардса? – озадаченная физиономия Бофура в кислотного цвета зелёной бейсболке показалась из-под стола. – Звонил, просил найти… Забыл, говорит.  
  
\- Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем это Мэтту поутру, - Фили улыбнулся, подходя к столу подчинённого и поднимая верхние папки, усеянные цветными стикерами. – Так, «Антиквариат», «Весёлая черепаха», «Голландские сервизы»… Так, а в папке «Нью-Браунсвик» смотрел?  
  
\- Там какая-то другая канитель… Он искал медицинскую страховку вроде, - вздохнул Бофур. – Так, похоже, уже не ищет, - он извлёк из кармана пиликнувший смартфон, проверяя сообщение.  
  
\- Где сам-то?  
  
\- В больнице.  
  
\- Э…?  
  
\- Встречается с лечащим врачом Эдвардса, - развёл руками Бофур.  
  
Сам Мэтью вернулся в офис в начале 11, как обычно возбуждённый и начинённый новыми догадками. Повесив ветровку на спинку своего рабочего кресла, он достал из портфеля папку каких-то блёклых ксерокопий.  
  
\- Док до последнего сомневался, стоит ли светить историю болезни пациента, - почти шёпотом произнёс он, наклоняясь вперёд. – Но один взмах жетоном и вуаля!  
  
\- Ну и что там такого интересного тебе док поведал? – Фили принял папку из рук полицейского, пролистывая.  
  
\- То, что Эдвардс наблюдался у него больше пяти лет. Анализы стремительно ухудшились в 2001 году, а в 2002 уже стало ясно, что мистер Эдвардс неизлечим, - поведал Мэтью, походу заваривая чай. – Ну, а то, что он в 2003 рванул на Фиджи, по-моему, всё объясняет.  
  
\- Что именно? – нахмурился Фили.  
  
\- Ну, вот, представь, что у тебя рак простаты, - начал Мэтью.  
  
\- Э… - Фили поморщился. – Спасибо, Мэтт.  
  
\- При такой профилактике тебе ничего не грозит, - доверительно сообщил Бофур, наклоняясь к его плечу.  
  
\- Ну, неважно. Представьте смертельную болезнь. Чего хочется больше всего? Выиграть миллион, раздать его бедным, получить Нобелевскую премию мира, купить дом на Канарах, трахнуть Меган Фокс…  
  
\- Давайте остановимся на миллионе, - Фили поднял вверх ладонь.  
  
\- Итак. Полагаю, что Эдвардс решил пуститься во все тяжкие: либо он потратил все сбережения на отдых на Фиджи, либо он заранее знал, что едет туда делать свой кокаиновый бизнес. Значит, списывался с поставщиками ещё в Торонто, - Мэтью поправил очки и шумно отхлебнул горячего чаю, обводя коллег взглядом поверх коричневой оправы. – Это моя теория.  
  
\- Неплохая, - признал Фили. – Кстати, Чарли где?  
  
\- В больнице, - поспешно ответил Мэтью. – С Кими.  
  
\- Что-то серьёзное?..  
  
\- Мистер Дуринссон! – прерывая их разговор в дверь впорхнула изящная сотрудница аналитического отдела в белой атласной блузке и чёрной юбке-карандаш, обтягивающей точёную фигурку. – Телефон Эдвардса!  
  
\- Попалась пташка в клетку? – хмыкнул Бофур.  
  
Фили округлил глаза, глубоко вздохнул, а потом взял мобильник, который они забрали из квартиры антиквара в надежде отследить клиентов.  
  
\- Алло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейзажи Олакапато - https://bicyclenomad.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/dsc_0417_2.jpg


End file.
